


Unknown Route

by Mysterious_Prologue_Guy, SomethingLacking (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bomb, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Getting to know one another, Locked in together, Male Solo, smoking is bad for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prologue_Guy/pseuds/Mysterious_Prologue_Guy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: Taking place starting on day 7 of 707 route but with a twist. The special security system doesn’t read Unknown as the intruder but Seven instead. Thinking quick on his feet Seven manages to lock both Nari and Unknown up in the apartment leaving them trapped together for days.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Tomorrow was the day. He simply couldn't wait any longer. Hours were spent in preparation for this moment and now that everything was ready there was only one more thing left to do before he could leave. His fingers clattered away at the keyboard. The markings on each key were faded or in some cases no longer visible at all with the item's overuse. It was tedious and often thankless work but he would do it tirelessly for days at a time. Dark circles surrounded his eyes. Living off candy bars and caffeine pills saved him time and allowed him to survive on the two to four hours maximum of sleep. One more minute and he knew that he'd have the security system to the apartment completely under his control. A smug smirk fell into place as he hit the final keys to test the ability to access the security system remotely on his laptop too. It worked! He quickly reset the system and then powered down the computer before grabbing his backpack of necessities. This had everything he'd need to remain undetected and rescue the princess from her lockdown. Until tomorrow morning... there was nothing else to be done. He would rescue her and bring her back with him to Paradise.  

 

Morning couldn't have arrived a moment too soon. Grabbing the keys to his motorcycle, he tossed them into the air before expertly catching them. It was going time. He made his way outside, shrugging his leather jacket sleeve up over his shoulder to cover the angry dark tattoo before hooking the straps of his backpack into place. Checking his phone one final time, he knew he'd be there before the end of the day if he hurried. Sending one last text to his princess, he then put on his helmet and kicked the motorcycle to life. Today would be perfect.  **_I hope you're ready to join me in Paradise. I'm on my way to get you._ **

 

Things had been rather tense the last week or so, but today seemed to take the cake. Nari sat in the computer chair using her left leg to spin it slowly about as she stared at her phone. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she chewed her nails down, waiting to hear anything from the acclaimed RFA hacker god! She truly did trust Seven and she had grown so attached to the rest of the RFA even if she was an anomaly in their little charity messenger. To be fair, she hadn't made the best life decision the day she came to this strange apartment and followed the orders of a stranger. She knew better than that! Usually, it wasn't something she would do. It had been a bad week with semester-ending exams and the stress that came with studying.  Nari took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves as she waited to hear anything! Hoping her life wasn't actually in danger like Seven seemed to make it sound. He'd come here and she wouldn't have to be alone. They would be safe and he will track down this nasty hacker. The party would happen at the week's end and she'd prove herself a necessity to the RFA. Up until a week ago, Nari had led a rather lonely life she came to realize. The RFA though a little cautious of her, welcomed her with open arms. Open arms because Seven had told them she wasn't a threat. For the first time in her life, she felt like she had made real friends and prayed the party would be a success and that she'd be allowed to stay within the charity group. To stay and belong to a group, and finally have friends. She wiped the tears the escaped their prisons and frowned looking at the time on her phone. It had been a while since Seven had been in contact. She debated calling him or maybe Jumin. Someone? Anyone to ease the sinking feeling in her chest that something big and horrible was about to happen to her. Nari bit her lip trying to keep her anxiety at ease as she busied herself replying to the guest's emails.

 

When he arrived, he parked his motorcycle in a discrete location across the street. If all went according to plan, it wouldn't take more than 15 minutes and they would quickly leave for Magenta. Carefully avoiding the cameras, he climbed up the fire escape ladder and then hooked up the equipment to propel down. This was tedious and time-consuming but it was the only way to avoid detection by that damn redhead. He scoffed as he hooked himself to the rope and began the descent. That damn redhead better not screw up his plan. Once he hung outside the proper window, he slipped the modified tool free of his pocket. A few soft taps of the ceramic tipped window punch and the glass shattered. He winced at the sound, it had been far louder than planned. "Gosh... I didn't plan on making a sound but I guess I failed on that," he grumbled mostly to himself but nothing could be done about it now. He quickly noticed her looking at him through the window. "Hey miss," he called out to her, "just stay right there. You'll hurt your feet if you step on glass. I'm climbing over the window." Unknown climbed in carefully before dropping his pack unceremoniously with a thud into the floor. That went well, considering. He sauntered over to Nari with a smile. "Hello. Do you know who I am?" He asked as he stopped before her and moved one hand to cup her chin, ensuring that her attention remained on him by applying pressure with his thumb when her eyes didn't meet his right away.

 

Nari heard the security system speak and she moved out of the computer chair to see where the robotic voice was coming from. Had Seven managed to finally get here? Nari stepped by the window to hear tapping and then finally glass shattering about the floor causing her to scream and jump back out of the way. A smooth soft voice spoke and suddenly there was a man standing before her. Nari's golden hues widened in shock as he righted himself still talking to her but the words weren't registering as she looked at him. He was an odd one for sure. White curly hair with pink tips. Red tank top oversized leather jacket that fell off his shoulder. Combat boots? Nari looked down briefly to confirm her suspicions of his footwear. Her eyes roamed his figure before coming back to his piercing mint green eyes. There was black beneath them like he was either extremely overtired or sporting eyeliner. It was hard to tell from this distance. Half his face covered by a mask, hiding a majority of his features from her. Even so, she could tell her wore a sadistic smile under the cover. "The hacker?" She breathed heart hammering within the confines of her chest, finding it hard to take in the air. This was the guy that had been tormenting the RFA! "What do you want?" She asked setting her jaw so not to show him any of the fear deep within her. Her eyes burned as she stared him down. "What do you want with the RFA?"

 

"Smart girl," Unknown smiled. "You might be able to understand me then." He paused briefly as he moved his hand from her chin to tangle into a lock of her long hair, savouring the silky softness of it and the hint of something floral. Closing his eyes, he took an inhale of her scent. It was a mix of lavender and... lilies. It was delicate and feminine to say the very least. Allowing his eyes to open once more and the lock of hair to feather down from his hold, he continued speaking as his eyes darted about the room curiously. "Wow. It feels so strange to see this place like this... you know that?" His eyes locked onto hers once more. "I'm the one who first talked to you about that missing phone. "I left that strange message for you... and I'm the one who sent that email. How was that email I sent? It was an invitation. Our paradise, where everyone is happy. Magenta of hopes and dreams." Unknown too a step closer to Nari, effectively backing her into the wall. "I've come to take you there..." moving one hand to the wall above Nari's head as he leaned in closer so that she was forced to stare back into his face.

 

"The RFA is only filled with false hope. Especially those men called V and Luciel, they are always lying. I'll explain everything once we get to Magenta. It's nothing like this place, so full of lies." Disgust oozed into his voice. The RFA how laughable. "Once we get you to Magenta, you'll have true peace of mind. You might not understand it now... but this is all so we can live in heaven. You will be happy in the end too." Unknown breathed a soft laugh as he brought his free hand to her face again, this time to cup her cheek with a whisper-soft touch. She was beautiful, truly everything he'd hoped for and more. "You must like me, seeing you shake like that," he traced circles into her cheek with the pad of his thumb adoringly. "I know... I know how hard it's been all your pain will go away if you come with me. I'll make a special exception for you and tell the savior how good you are."

 

Bile trickled up her throat as he touched her so casually. The way he pressed his body close her's and the way his hands caressed her face made her feel ill. He spoke, his voice smooth and soothing, yet all the words that left his tongue sounded more and more insane. Nari didn't know what in the world Magenta was or why paradise sounded like an invitation to the afterlife..  but fear made her blood run cold. She was terrified to be left alone with this seemingly unstable man. His face inched closer to her as he continued his tangent. She could smell how sweet his breath was even with the mask in the way. That's just how close they were quite suddenly. Nari stared up into those piercing teal hues, taking note of his extremely dilated pupils. Was this man high? Nari wondered as she leaned ever so slightly to get a good whiff of his breath to smell something chemical under the guise of sweet. She scrunched up her nose as the smells her air had offered confirmed, along with the seemingly unfocused pupils. Nari tried to diagnose what type of drug he could possibly be on, a drug that was most likely oral. Opium? Perhaps a psychoactive such as MDMA. He didn't seem to be tripping out at least but it made her very wary of what kind of environment this Magenta was. "I'm not going anywhere with you." She hissed attempting to back away from the unstable man as she stumbled and he caught her once more.

 

**"SEVEN! HELP ME! SEVEN! PLEASE!!! HELP ME!!!"** She started to scream hysterically as the hacker/kidnapper gripped her tightly keeping her from fleeing. Despite his frail appearance, this man was strong. Stronger then her and Nari felt tears start to prickle her eyes as he overpowered her, holding her still. Her heart was hammering as her fight or flight instincts told her to run. Her muscles flexed as her body was urged to bolt forward even trapped. Her central nervous system haywire as her mind had its own danger alarm screaming at her. Nari was frozen, there wasn't anything she could do to escape her captor’s arms. Her only hope now was that Luciel would make it to her on time.

 

Unknown stumbled back a couple of steps as he covered his ears with his hands. Why the hell would she be calling for that damn redhead?! He quickly gathered his wits and moved to wrap one arm around her, holding her in place as he wrapped the other hand over her mouth. He hissed into her ear, his lips close enough that they brushed against it, “Shut up! Shut up! That redhead can’t help you! I will treat you better than him!” His grip on her tightened as he startled from the sudden sound of the door swinging open with enough force that it smacked into the wall. Loud, running footsteps followed.

 

He parked his car at a department store fifteen blocks away from the apartment building the mysterious new girl was currently residing in. Seven gathered his stuff that was in his messenger bag and swung it over his shoulder. He was quick to close the car door and locked the luxury car up. With one final glance at the sports car, the hacker turned on his heel and bolted in the direction of the girl that had captured his attention as of late. There was light burn in his lungs but he was used to running at high speeds for long periods of time. This one moment he was grateful the physical training the agency had forced him to take when he first joined at 15. Luciel ran with all the power his body could muster as he continuously mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. For allowing Nari to live in a strange apartment that was housed his homemade explosive and for even allowing her to join the RFA at all. He knew when she first appeared in the chatroom he should have just sent her home... But there had been something so entrancing about the girl he wanted her to stay. Now, this innocent and unbelievably naive girl was in danger and it was all his fault.

 

Ten minutes later he arrived at the building. Seven panted as he looked up to the 14th floor and the picture window that looked over the city. The apartment Nari was currently in waiting for him. With a heavy heart and thick gulp of sticky saliva, he entered the building. Once he stepped into the elevator, he pressed number fourteen button and waited for the elevator to take him closer to the girl that had quickly become something of a miracle to him. "Just wait for a little more Nari, I'm coming honey." He whispered to himself as the doors opened to the 14th floor. Luciel cleared his throat, blushing as he stepped off and towards the apartment. He raised an eyebrow at the sounds of movement in the apartment and quickly punched in the key code for the apartment. The new key code that would turn off the security system, reset it, and wipe away everything the opposing hacker had done to get in. As soon the pad turned greened he turned the handle and stepped into the apartment. "Hey! Nari, sorry for just letting myself in but I had to change-"

 

"Seven help me!" She screamed from behind the hand of the hacker/kidnapper. Her eyes teared up at the sight of the RFA hacker. He was really there and he made it in time to save her from the man holding her close. Nari tried to struggle in the man’s grasp as the redhead finally took in the sight before him and froze, face becoming serious as piecing yellowish gold burned into the teal eyes of the man standing behind her. Nari gathered a good amount of spit in her mouth and let it leak out of her lips and make a mess in the opposing man's hand that covered her mouth.

 

"Shit! Why!? Why are you here!? I thought I finally put you in pain!" He scowled as he moved his hand from Nari's mouth to grasp her neck, allowing all her slobber to run down her skin. "Even now, all you ever do is ruin my life!" His face grew sad for a heartbeat before his heated anger returned. Damn that redhead! "You probably don't know. I'm sure you've long forgotten me..." a bitter smile graced his features. You still don't know, hmmm?" His eyes brightened as he tugged the face mask down around his neck and revealed himself to the other man. "I guess now you do?" He quickly fished the bomb detonator out of his pocket, wiggling it in the air to bring attention to it. "I prayed I wouldn't meet you because I knew that seeing you would remind me of my pathetic life...!"

 

She winced at has he gripped her throat, loosely as if not to actually hurt or choke her. However, her own spit was now running down her throat. Her eyes moved to the redhead before own eyes full of wonder as the man holding her so close she could feel the heat of his body warmth against her back."You two know each other?" Nari whispered piecing it together. Somehow she knew she was in over her head as a pained and confused expression took Luciel’s face. "What the fuck is going on here!" 

 

His eyes widen as the man holding the woman he cared so deeply for hostage. There was no way it could actually be him- V had promised, Rika had promised. "No way..." Yet, there was no denying it as he looked upon the man wearing a face identical to his own. Nari began to ask questions, questions that were dangerous for her to know the answers to. Questions he knew he would have no choice but answer for her since she was too caught up in everything now. "Saeran." Luciel breathed as he eyes observed the hold his long-lost twin brother held onto the girl. His hand was relaxed, more like he was cupping Nari's jaw then actually squeezing. He was grateful his brother didn't seem interested in hurting her "Why are you...! Why are you here Saeran! You are Saeran right?" His heart hammered wildly and painfully in his chest. His mind became dizzy at the revelation that his enemy this whole time was actually his beloved younger brother. Luciel felt like his throat was going close up the longer he stared at his own face on another. His brother’s face. The other half of himself. "Why don't you let go of the girl you're holding and we can talk this out." Seven spoke slowly and carefully taking note of Nari's bare feet and the glass shattered around them. The window was smashed and it spiked his interest in how his brother managed to break into a window on the 14th floor.

 

Nari watched a whirlwind of emotions cross Seven's face as he tried to keep himself together. She didn't really understand what was exactly going on, or what this two meant to each other. She could, however, hear the pain in the redheaded boy's voice as he spoke to this Saeran, the one with his body pressed into her back.

 

"Don't call me that!" He snapped angrily as he waved the switch in his hand about in an angry gesture. "You don't deserve to say that name!!!" Hearing him call out his name in such a broken voice made his heart hurt. He swallowed thickly past the growing lump on his throat. The redhead was a traitor and a liar. "J-just SHUT UP! You... don't you dare say that name! You damn traitor! All the names you spit out are contaminated, so shut up!" He was shouting now, trying to block out the pained sound from his brother's voice. He didn't want to hear anything that the redhead had to say. He had abandoned him! It was too late for sorry or any of his words. "You're a liar! You use your pretty words to spread lies everywhere you go. You left me in that hell after promising. All those damn promises about protecting me... about being together... ALL LIES! You even said we'd be happy after escaping that hellish place!! MORE LIES!" His breathing was heavy as he glared into the redhead's golden hues, his heart hammering in his chest as though it wanted to break free of the confines of his ribs. It hurt. There was pain and regret. He almost wished he could let the girl go and hug his long lost brother but he knew it was useless. The brother who had left him behind... that had abandoned him to live it up alone... his heart had been broken and he'd been left behind and forgotten. Like a broken toy, he had been thrown away.

 

Just as she feared this man seems rather unstable. Neither man was giving her a hint on how they knew one another, only that the opposing hacker, who was named Saeran hated Luciel. Nari watched the tears well up in Seven's eyes as he watched Saeran throw a fit and tighten his hold ever so slightly around her neck. Nari's pulse was going rapidly as there was the lightest squeeze before it loosened again. This man was not in his right mind and he scared her. plain and simple this person scared her. Her golden eyes looked to Luciel, pleading for him to come to take her out of the arms of this man and into his own. Into the arms that were safest. However, the RFA's hacker seemed more concerned with the man holding her than for her well being. It hurt a little but Nari bit it down. After all, she didn't know who they were to one another. "Please, Luciel." She whispered pathetically, wanting nothing more than to get away from the drugged out intruder’s arms.

 

Nari's sweet little voice pulled him out of his disbelieving trance. Seven's yellowish gold eyes looked into her pleading simmering gold. There was a lot the hacker was trying to put together as his eyes looked into the icy mint of his brother’s. Saeran's eyes used to be a warm and welcoming fluid gold like Nari's own orbs. His eyes narrowed trying to find the line of his contacts and nothing short of confusion whirled within. They didn't look like contacts out all but how is changing one's eye color even possible? "Now, now, there is no need for you to press that button." Seven smiled and his eyes turned to Nari reassuringly. "I believe there has been a misunderstanding, Saeran." His voice found it's firmness as he looked at his brother, changing his stance and shifting his weight. "I don't know what happened but you weren't supposed to learn to hack!" If anything, Seven wanted to call V in that very moment a demand answers. "V and Rika told me if I left you in their care and went to work for the agency you'd get to grow up happy and have a normal life," Luciel explained looking at Nari as she soaked in every piece of information he provided. The woman was anything but stupid, he was aware. It somewhat made him curious about what kind of thoughts she was having over all this. "Saeran, let Nari go and let's sit down and talk about this. I don't know what you've been through or why you were taught to hack like me but there is some sort of miscommunication going on here. Please, just let Nari go."

 

"No!!!" Unknown was shouting again. Anything to be finally heard by the other man who was far too calm for the whirlwind of emotions that assaulted his own insides. He wanted to evoke some kind of emotion from the other man. Rage, hate, anything really just so that the calm would go away! His overly logical tone only pissed him off more. "I brought her here! She's MINE! She's going with ME!" His chest was pained but he never faltered. Never would he allow this liar to taint Nari. "He lies, Nari! He's lied to both of us! All he knows how to do is lie and break promises!" He took a shaking breath. "He's no brother of mine." His voice became cold and burned like acid. The anger was gone on that moment and the only thing left was bitter hurt begotten from betrayal and abandonment. "Now leave or else," he wiggled the switch in his hand again. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to Nari, would you?" He grinned as he breathed a laugh. He would win this time. Nari was his!

 

Her blood boiled and threatened to overflow the more this lunatic spoke. Brothers? They were brothers?! Okay, that's a little bit of a shock but that wasn't what had her so furious. "Like fucking hell!" Nari thundered startling the set of brothers as her voice bellowed out of her. "I'm not ones god damn property. Neither of you assholes owns me. Let. Me. Go!" She struggled once again seemingly causing her captor by surprise as she nearly broke out of his grasp. Luciel smirked at her with a long sigh which irked her as well. 

 

Luciel had to admit their little doctor to be had some spunk in her. Nowhere as timid as he originally believed the woman to be. No, she was standing up for herself and fighting, even now. Even with the odds against them as Saeran's thumb rested on the red button he processed. "Nari, careful he has a trigger for the bomb. Stay still, okay sweetie." Seven smiled at her, speaking calmly not giving away the anxiety he was feeling deep within himself. After all, the agency taught him well, and more importantly, Vanderwood had taught him brilliantly. Nari froze eyes going wide as she looked Seven in the eyes and he watched as her throat constricted while she swallowed. He held her gaze for a moment as he debated what to do next.

 

She leaned back into Saeran ceasing her struggle as she listened to Luciel and his instructions. Her eyes moved to the contraption in the maniac’s palm. "Don't you dare press that. I swear to god, Saeran, you press that damn button and I'll haunt you in hell!" Nari growled upper lip raisings as she turned her head to look him into his eyes. "Don't you fucking dare." There was a whistle that came from the man across the room from them. Nari, however, didn't move her eyes from the moron holding a button that would determine their fate.

 

Nari was one hell of a spitfire, taking him by surprise time and time again during this entire exchange. "I think you're scaring her, Saeran." His voice still even, still firm as he spoke to his baby brother. "Why don't you set the switch down and release Nari, ya?" Luciel tried again, needing to get Nari away from his unstable brother as soon as he could. Get her out of the apartment building before the bomb could detonate. "I'm telling you there was a mistake. I left your well being with V and Rika, I don't know what happened or who told you what, Saeran."

 

"I don't believe anything you say! My savior told me you'd try to poison my mind! I have nothing more to say to you! Get out!" His chest heaved as he struggled for air, his hold on Nari carefully tightening once more. He just wanted both of them to shut up and for the traitor to leave so he could breathe again. It was painful. How could he be so calm while he spits out those pretty lies like poison!? It pained him! It hurt so much. He wanted nothing more than to crawl over to his brother and let him wrap his arms around him again. To let him whisper that everything would be alright. But it was too late for that. Savior had warned him about this and now he must remain strong, for paradise! He had a death grip in the switch in his hand, moving it to rest against his pounding head. Everything was starting to hurt. The man across the room from them always seemed to cause him more pain. He bit back a pained whimper as his body shivered slightly. Nari's touch soothed some of the pain but he wished she would open her arms and hold him in place of the touch he wished that his lying brother could have provided all those years ago. "Leave now or we can all die together!"   
  


Her eyes closed as she took in a shaky breath. What was there left to do, she could see the way his thumb twitched over the button that would decide their fate. She opened her golden hues and tears fell silently down her cheeks as she looked to the man across from her. "Luciel he's high, pupils blown, body shaky, seemingly on a cocktail of chemicals. I can smell them on his breath. I don't know who his savior is but he isn't in a rational mindset." Nari explained steadily as her hand moved up to grip lightly on his wrist with the shaky hand holding their fate. The last thing they needed was for Saeran to accidentally blow them into the next realm far too soon. Her movement wasn't to take the device but simply steady his hold on it. Her tear streaked face looked up at Saeran and she took a deep breath. 

 

**Special Security System Rebooted.**

 

A robotic voice chimed catching them all by surprise, cutting off whatever was about to come out of Luciel's mouth as everyone in the apartment held their breath. 

 

**Sensing an intruder near the exit. 20 seconds to the detonation.**

 

Luciel was surprised the apartment was picking him up as the intruder. He looked to the girl holding his brother’s arm steady. High. Nari said he's high. The idea of his brother putting dangerous chemicals into his body left himself feeling cold. 

 

**15 seconds**

 

"Nari I promise I'll get you out of here and keep that bomb from exploding. I have to run right now, I'm so sorry." Luciel called to her with regret written all over his face. He had to leave or they were all goners and the building itself could possibly fall. The risk was too great for him to stay. "For fucks sake, Rika." He cursed under his breath and darted out the door. Luciel slammed the door shut as the ten-second countdown started. Once he had removed himself the robotic voice ceased or so he assumed seeing as the apartment was absolutely soundproof and the building didn't collapse. With a heavy heart and a quiet sigh, Seven opened his laptop and plugged the wire from the keypad into it. With lightning-fast fingers he began to code the algorithms once more.

  
**Special Security Restarted. Interior Lock Down Commenced.**

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

There was a feminine voice from the loudspeaker that announced the lockdown and Unknown's blood ran cold in that moment. His grasp on Nari fell away as he grabbed his throbbing head. It hurt so much. The conflicting feelings within him as the words from his brother played on repeat and the words of his savior also echoed through his mind. What was the truth, who was the liar? He wasn't so sure anymore as his fingers tangled into his hair and pulled tightly. His knees shook and gave out, leaving him crumpled and feeling utterly lost and confused. Hot tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he closed them tightly as he willed them away. Lies. Everyone around him always lied! His breathing was quick and labored. It hurt. Everything hurt and his chest was burning. It felt like suffocating no matter how much air he breathed in, he would drown in these feelings that surrounded him. The red switch clattered to the floor as he folded over onto the cold hardwood floor, resting his forehead against it as his extremities grew numb. His chest and head hurt and a pained, wordless, scream escaped him.

Saeran's hold on her loosen and Nari threw herself away from him hissing as a shard of the broken glass made itself a home within the arch of her foot. "Ahh." Nari hissed, hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she tumbled to the floor and pain radiated from the wound up the base of her calf. A whimper escaped her as her own thick red liquid began to spill from her flesh and onto the pale wood of the apartment's floor. Nari felt defeated as she laid there listening to the hackers own screaming and the way the door out was shut and locked. Locked. Luciel had locked her in with his brother, the hacker that brought her here in the first place. A sob escaped her as she realized the situation she was in. Her head laid on the cool floor as her wound was left unattended or cared about. So what if she bled out now? Medically speaking she knew it'd take hours and the wound would clot and begin to heal around the foreign object before she suffered any real blood loss. After a moment of listening to the anguish of the enemy and feeling her foot began with pins and needles, she sat up as she looked over to him. He didn't look any better than she felt. Nari bit her lip, not really sure what to do. "You're just going to cause yourself to pass out if you keep that up." She sighed. It was true but maybe she could've tried a gentler approach. Then golden eyes fell on the switch and she crawled towards it, dragging her injured foot as she captured it in her hand and frowned. She could end everything right then. A simple press of the button and she would take out the dangerous man before her and herself. Simple. Easy. Oh so tempting.

Nari was right. Of course, there was nothing that this could do for him but it wasn't his logical mind that was causing him to react this way. It was that battle happening on the inside. The internal conflict that raged in his mind. What was the truth anymore? He finally stopped screaming, his throat feeling raw and hot from the exertion and strain that the action had caused. He continued to squeeze his eyes shut as he tried contiguously to bring enough air into his lungs... The more he tried, the less he felt in control. The air he breathed was hurting him. It still felt like he was suffocating no matter how much air he brought into his lungs. His body felt hot and exhausted by the effort it was expending to oxygenate his body. Slowly, he rolled over and flopped onto his side. His breathing was still too heavy but his heart was beginning to calm and he no longer felt as though the world was about to crash around him or as though death was about to tap his shoulder. His eyes fell first to the blood on the floor. The trail that led his eyes to Nari who was also resting on the floor, far closer to himself that he'd realized before. His unfocused eyes took in the switch in her hand. She didn't know it was a bluff... a fake. His voice was breathy and hoarse but he called out to her despite the pain, "are... you alright?" his voice was soft but it still hurt. He wasn't able to work himself to his feet just yet as his eyes took in the messy smear of blood on the floor. She had hurt herself even after he'd warned her.

 

Nari looked at the man sprawled out on the floor finally done with his obsessive screaming. Her head pounded. The wound on her foot stung and still oozed blood. Why should he care if she was alright? Did he think it made him seem more human to her? Gold eyes narrowed as she held the device in her hand fingers rolling it on her palm. It was almost insulting how calm he seemed to be knowing she held the object that could end them both. Nari winced as she moved her foot slightly and sighed. “Like you care.” She snapped making a show of holding out the device in her hand and squeezing her eyes shut. Her heart echoed in her ears as she gathered her courage. Her thumb traced the top of the button. With a deep breath, she looked at him. “Guess I'll see you in hell.” Nari murmured coldly as she pressed the button.  
….  
….  
….  
“Oh for FUCK’S SAKE!” She screeched throwing the fake device in her hand at the wall. It made a pretty sound as it shattered and pieces hit the floor sounding like rain. Nari cried out as she covered her face with her hands and kicked her legs in a tantrum. She was so done. She didn't care if she worked the large shard of glass further into her foot or if it begged with pain for her to stop. “Fucking hell!”

Unknown stared at her blankly as she held the small device he'd allowed to clatter to the floor. She made him curious. His eyes watched her, his expression remaining blank and his calm shining through as his panicked breathing slowed down to normal. He was simply exhausted now. completely spent from the amount of energy that his blind panic had used up. His eyes narrowed with anger as it hit him that she still thought that the device was a detonator but he remained completely still for a moment longer, feeling weak and useless as he watched her finger press the button. She was a brave one, admittedly, but he rolled his eyes as she threw the object, causing it to break and all the small mechanics to scatter across the floor. Damn this girl was frustrating. He slowly pushed himself up to sitting, rubbing his head as the pain picked up more with the position change. The girl was damn crazy. He groaned softly. His whole body hurt but lying on the floor uselessly wouldn't get them any closer to getting out of this damn apartment or solve anything for that matter. He remained very still as Nari threw a fit near him. Did she ever fucking shut up? He sighed as he found his feet and began rummaging about the apartment. Surely there was a first aid kit or something in this damn hell hole! He checked every cabinet in the kitchen and then the bathroom before marching back out with a kit in hand and plopping to the floor beside Nari. "Would you shut the hell up already?" He snapped irritably as he opened the kit and grabbed her bleeding foot. "I said SHUT UP!"

Nari stared at him for a moment before kicking her foot and aimed for his face. God, he irritated her. She didn't need him to care for her, she could damn well do it herself. Gold hues burned into him as she stared at him hold her breath trying to calm herself down. Everything had been a huge disappointment. Her life was nothing but a huge disappointment. Of course, the day she decided to come to the apartment had also been a disappointment. Nari could only fault herself for how that turned out, for how she ended up here at this moment. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me to shut up. You shut the fuck up!" She screamed at him fresh hot tears strolled down her cheeks as her face went red with the effort of making her voice loud. She was upset. It wouldn't take a rocket science. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for you! If you hadn't hacked my phone when I was having a terrible goddamn day and brought me here! If you hadn't hacked Luciel's system that held the bomb and put me in danger! IF YOU HADN'T BROKEN IN AND ATTEMPTED THE KIDNAP ME!" Nari was hysterical now she laid herself on the floor and curled into a ball on her side. Her fight was leaving her and everything was just turning numb. She didn't want her foot cared for. It just didn't matter. "I just don't give a fuck anymore. Kill me or whatever it was you wanted. I'm done." She whispered burying her face in her arms as her knees hugged her chest. This was defeat.

Unknown remained still, allowing her to hit, kick, and shout at him as he remained passive to it all, his expression pleasantly blank and neutral. She hated and blamed him for everything. This was nothing new to him. It was always somehow his own fault and he was accustomed to being the scapegoat for everyone by this point. Once she finally calmed, he rolled his eyes and carefully observed her injury. There was a shard of glass stuck inside the wound. It looked deep and he knew it had to hurt. He sighed inwardly as he dug through the medical kit for the supplies he'd need, pulling on a glove before grasping her foot carefully, hoping she wouldn't kick him again. When she didn't, he sighed and grabbed a pair of tweezers from the box beside him. He'd have to remove the glass, clean the cut and bandage it. It would probably bleed heavily, he realized as he observed the shard. He dared to steal a glance at her face, but she didn't seem to care what he was doing. Biting the inside of his cheek, he plucked the glass shard and began to clean the cut, applying a generous amount of pressure to stop the bleeding with a fresh gauze pad as he gathered the bandages with his free hand. He'd done this many times before on his own wounds. He sighed again as he began to bind the cut and then stood up from his spot. That mess of glass needed to be cleaned up.

Nari didn't make a sound the entire time he cared for her foot. It hurt, the pain almost unbearable at times when he removed the shard of glass, but she remained still. There wasn't anything to really make from the gesture, it really didn't make any sense at all from him to tend to her injuries. Once he was done however he simpled laid her foot on the floor and moved away from her. Nari listened top his footsteps retreat, leaving her in the fetal position on the floor. Soon enough she could hear the glass as the stranger began to clean up his mess. Tears still rolled down her face as she thought about Luciel leaving her trapped with a bomb and this strange man. A strange man name Saeran, who was Luciel's lunatic brother. A brother that hated the RFA hacker boy. It didn't make any sense. From what Nari had seen Luciel was a pretty rounded guy despite being weirder than all hell in the way he spoke. "Why do you hate your brother so much?" Nari whispered in a meek voice, unsure if he even heard her over the noise of the glass being swept up by him. "He is your twin brother, correct. You have the same face, but the different eye and hair color." She whispered placing why this stranger looked too familiar.

Unknown grimaced at the question, pausing his sweeping to toss the shards of glass from the dustpan into the trash can he'd dragged over into the room with him. His eyes darted over to her for a brief moment as he considered ignoring the question. Finishing up the cleaning, he took the can back to the kitchen and then put away the broom and dustpan. That was better. This place would be safe for her to walk around in once more. Unknown leaned against the wall as he studied her carefully. He quickly shrugged the stubborn sleeve up onto his shoulder before crossing his arms over his chest and biting the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to talk about his traitor brother but maybe she would have some sort of insight? He sighed heavily as he grabbed his backpack and began to dig out his laptop. "He's a traitor. He abandoned me to live a grand life on his own. He thought I was a burden and left me behind." He grumbled as he unpacked his hacking supplies. He needed to turn off the lockdown if they were to get out of here safely. "He is my twin... but he's no brother of mine. He lost that title when he left me to die alone."

His answer caught her curiosity. Carefully Nari sat up and looked over to the man with the soft and smooth voice, the one unpacking his computer to most likely wreck more havoc on Luciel. They were twins, there was no question about it. Everything from cheekbones, eye shape, nose, jawline. All the same. Only this one seemed thinner, face still held onto more baby fat than his counterpart. The lack of weight was more than likely a side effect from his drug use. Nari turned her body to face him, pulling her knees to her chest and her chin rested on the peaks. Her gold eyes watched him carefully, debating his words. "Luciel had said it was a misunderstanding. I don't believe for a second he was as terrible as you're claiming." Nari defended her side’s hacker as she watched the other one frown at her words. "He looked shocked to see you. Scared for all of us. Trusted you enough to leave you locked up in here with me." Nari reasoned more to herself. Luciel was not a man to leave anyone in danger. He truly believed his brother was safe enough to leave her here with him. Nari chewed her bottom lips thinking that fact over for a second. "You're both close, twins are like that. A medical marvel." She whispered still watching him from her spot on the floor. "A bond that starts at conception. A friend for life." Her voice died off sadly at the end as her eyes darted to the floor. "You should talk to him. Family. It's important."

Unknown scoffed as he bit back a laugh. Her words left a bitter flavor on his tongue. "So how do you explain that he left. Disappeared without any warning! Left me alone to die. Changed his name, moved far away, living it up with all his fancy cars and his damn messenger full of friends. He never once thought of anyone but himself! He ran away! Just like he did just now. Luciel isn't is name! He tried to hide himself from me... thinking I'd never find out. Thinking that I died, probably! A friend for life. Ha! He's the most selfish person I've ever met! He isn't my family!" Unknown opened the laptop and began booting it up. Damn this was a pain in his ass to have to deal with unlocking the apartment. Savior wasn't supposed to find out he'd left and now he was taking too long and she would probably notice he'd disappeared without permission. He cursed under his breath at that last thought, turning to his bag and digging frantically for the plastic bottle he'd thankfully packed with the elixir. He would have to find a way to ration it out to last the duration of his stay. Unsteady hands held the bottle filled with the pale blue liquid as though it were worth more than gold as he relaxed with the knowledge that he still had his elixir. He sighed with relief as he removed the cap and took a quick sip before replacing the cap and stuffing it into his bag again. It tasted vile but he knew he needed it.... his body craved it over time. Unknown reached into his pocket and pulled out a small candy, unwrapping it before he quickly plopped it into his mouth. It helped cover up the bitter after the flavor of the elixir. The delicate taste of strawberries and cream assaulted his taste buds and he leaned back against the wall for a moment, allowing his eyes to slip shut. This wasn't going to be so bad.... probably.

Nari looked at him at him sadly. She couldn't comment further in the matter. Not that he'd listen to her even if she did. It was simple she didn't know enough about either of them to defend their broken relationship. It was just a damn shame for them to just give up on one another. However when the man before he took a drink from a bottle in his bag and followed it by a candy told her too much. There was a sting of tears in her eyes as he leaned mellowly against the wall and focused on whatever high that drink was giving him. Without smelling him Nari wouldn't know if it was just alcohol or the drugs she knew he was on. It was painful watching someone actively kill themselves, but she also knew the dangers of withdrawal. Them being locked in an apartment while something like that happened would be less than ideal. "Fine I'll leave it be, it's none of my business." She sighed moving to examine the patch on her foot. It burned and throbbed with every beat of her pulse, but she'd survive it. Knowing there was no way she would be able to walk she simply laid back on the floor, arms spread out to her sides. "So, why did you pick me. Out of everyone on this earth, why me?" Nari asked not sure she really wanted to know the answer to that. After all, she was a normal university student in her final year of medical school. So close to her medical license she could taste it. It wasn't like she was much to look at even. A little too western looking, her body was a little wider in the hips and bust compared the more Korean women she's around nearly daily. Not that Nari ever really cared about her looks but she did take care of herself. "I guess I just don't see the appeal of me." She sighed covering her eyes with her arm hearing her phone ping. The messenger was active and she just didn't have it in her to bother answering them.

Unknown relaxed against the wall. With his eyes closed, he just took in the sound of her velvety voice as she spoke out. His eyes shot open as she finished her statement. He didn't understand how she couldn't see how amazing that she was! He sighed, rubbing his hand roughly over his face as he sat up and partially closed the laptop, moving it to rest beside him as he directed his full attention to the other person before him. "You are absolutely the most ideal person." He started incredulously, unsure how she couldn't see what he saw. "You have a brilliant mind and have handled a difficult past. You're kind and caring. Beautiful and yet unchanged by the pains that this world has inflicted on you. You stand strong in the face of trials and difficulties with always a pure heart. When I saw you for the first time..." he paused and shook his head. "I knew at that moment that you were perfect. I thought..." he sighed. At this moment none of that mattered. He picked up the laptop and began clacking away busily at the keyboard, allowing his statement to end where it had trailed off.

Nari looked at him slightly creeped out. There was a blush that stained his pale cheeks as he stopped speaking and went to work on his computer. How was it possible for someone to be endearing and absolute stranger danger at the same time?" Nari groaned at the thought of Saeran and cute, but the shoe fit. "That is unbelievably creepy!" She laughed bitterly, not allowing the unsure and shy demeanor sway her. "We have never met and you know my whole history. Do you even realize how creepy that is? It's really unsettling." She blew out air in one big puff and rubbed her tired and dry eyes. Her phone kept dinging and even ringing as she spoke to him but she ignored it as she sat herself up and looked at him directly once again. "You don't actually know me as a person. I could be a horrendous bitch!" Nari laughed again feeling her insides whirl about making her feel ill. "This is like next level stalking. Stalker syndrome where they make up a personality that pleases them to go with their victim's pretty face before they kidnap them and have their way with them repeatedly." Nari had to admit she watches too many documentaries on tv. "Please, please keep your hands to yourself." She whispered realize that was also a thing and she didn't know this man or his intentions. "I don't know you and you don't know me. All I know is that you're a drug addict with a brother complex and I'm a stupid girl with low self-worth that put herself in this situation."

Unknown's hands never stilled as he peered up at her with only his eyes over the top of his laptop screen. Her words stung but there was some degree of truth to them. He had researched her very thoroughly and he could understand that it would be unsettling... but the rest of her little rant was just her being very extra with him. He wanted to roll his eyes or scoff but he refrained and moved his attention back to the screen. If they wanted to get out of his damn place, he knew he'd have to work fast or they wouldn't even be able to step too close to any window extendedly without tripping a safety alarm. Unknown sighed silently as he worked. He'd made a grave error in judgment. She hated him and even his own brother wanted nothing more than to continuously hurt him. Anger began to burn in the pit of his stomach as he bit the hard candy in his mouth in half in hope of dousing the heat of his anger as a scowl overtook his expression. This was far from ideal and now he just felt a whole world of hot emotion swirled with the icy feeling of regret and rejection. He didn't need her approval. She had no right to make him feel down about himself like this... maybe she really was no better than that traitorous brother of his. A small growl escaped him as his fingers frenzied faster on his keyboard, clacking loudly.

He had just simply looked at her and went back to typing. Nari chewed the inside of her cheek finally getting annoyed with her phone. It was humorous as she booty scooted across the living room floor towards the computer desk where she had left her phone. She sighed. opening the app to a dozen missed calls most from Seven and ZEN. The chatroom was still blowing up with concern she was sure. Nari looked over to the man sitting on the floor across the room typing away at his keyboard. She took a moment to look at the settings Seven's app offered her and frowned finding no way to mute the app itself. With another long annoyed sigh, she entered the chatroom knowing she'd have to face everyone sooner or later  
Nari has entered the chatroom  
Yoosung: NARI IS HERE!  
Jaehee: Thank goodness, I pray you're well, Nari.  
ZEN: Seven that guy! I swear once I get my hands on him  
Angry ZEN emoji  
707 has entered the chatroom  
Nari: Seven?  
ZEN: HEY! SEVEN!  
ZEN: WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA DROPPING IN AND TELLING US YOU LEFT THE PRINCESS LOCKED IN WITH THE HACKER!  
Nari:...  
Yoosung: Nari are you okay!  
ZEN: That guy didn't try anything strange did he! I swear Seven if he touches her!  
Jumin: How settling putting that possibility in her head.  
Jaehee: ^^;  
707: I'm working on a plan to get her out. The hacker won't harm her in any way I'm certain. I'm just waiting for V to contact me.  
707: Nari just hold on a little longer. okay, sweetie.  
Nari: For how long though?  
ZEN: Has he hurt you?!?!  
Nari: No.  
Nari: He actually tended to my foot injury...  
Nari: I'll be fine, just wait for Seven.  
Nari has left the chatroom.

Unknown stared after her with a questioning expression as she literally dragged her ass across the room to grab her phone, shaking his head as he turned his eyes back to the boring work that his fingers tended to. If this went well he would have them free from this place in a few hours but he would need to find out to what extent they were locked in and what kind of firewall the damn redhead put into place. He had a sneaking suspicion that he amped up the security of it as soon as he put it into place and the thought alone was enough to frustrate him. A low growl escaped him as he began typing even more furiously, his anger beating into the computer with each key clack. When Nari finally put her phone down, he already had a pretty good idea of what he was up against and could feel his shoulders stiffen from the anger. His eyes locked on her once more as he waited to see what she would do now that she seemed to be no longer preoccupied with the phone.

Nari tinkered with her phone for a few moments before deciding sitting back against the desk. Carefully, she babied her injured foot and lifted her body upwards, successfully planting her ass in the chair. "Oh!" Nari cheered for herself and did a little dance, booting up her own laptop that rested before the monitor of the pc that must have been Rika's. Nari hadn't felt right using it, so she gathered some of her clothes and her own computer from her dorm room. Nari sighed looking at all the guest emails she had to reply to that evening, not entirely sure she was in the right mindset for it. But she had to make herself useful. She has to prove she deserves the RFA, that she's strong and that they need her. Nari let out an almost shaky breath she turned the chair towards the other person in the room. Nari had felt his eyes on her this entire time and it was making her feel self-conscious about herself. Like every movement she made was being studied and judged. "What? You want to make out or something?" Nari asked sarcastically as she eyed down the man on the floor, his eyes opening half a fraction.  
His eyes widened slightly at her comment. What did she take him for, some kind of fool or something? He scoffed and moved the laptop from his lap, placing it on the floor. He'd set up a program to take care of a bit of the security system and he would be able to let it work on its own without constant supervision. Standing up, he tugged the sleeve of his jacket up over his shoulder once more before crossing the room. He paused for a moment before walking past Nari, considering asking her something, but quickly changed his mind and walked past without a sound. She had already made it abundantly clear that she didn't like him and wanted nothing to do with him. Not that it really mattered at this point. He sighed as he entered the kitchen and dug around in the fridge in search of something to make her for dinner, knowing that she probably hadn't made anything to eat all day. Unknown reached into his pocket and pulled out another hard candy, unwrapping it quickly before slipping it between his lips with a quiet hum. These ingredients would work for a simple dinner at least. He sighed again and quickly set to work cooking.

Nari watched as he moved into the kitchen and started making noise. Was he actually cooking? Nari stared after him a little bewildered but decided she didn't care. She opened her RFA app as a call started to ring out. Sighing she looked at ZEN's number and current profile picture light up on her screen. They all just couldn't get the hint she wasn't much in the mood to talk. With a groan, she answered, knowing she'd best get this out of the way. "Hi." She answered simply and braced herself for the rant that was about to come from the up and coming actor. 

"BABE!" Zen yelled into the receiver and Nari sighed hitting the speaker button not really giving a fuck. She didn't want him screeching in her ear and she figured she could type while he ranted. "Nari, baby! Are you okay sweetheart!" 

"I'm okay," Nari assured him and started a reply for the allergy doctor that had emailed her back. 

"That's a relief." Zen sighed seemingly trying to gather himself. "That Seven... I swear. He's so irresponsible. Where's that hacker now!" He asked as Nari continued to type away at her computer. "He... He hasn't tried anything funny with you, has he?"

"Depends on what you consider funny. I don't particularly find any of this humorous." Nari spoke in a bored tone trying to swallow down her stomach and focus her mind away from her current situation.

"I mean had he touched you. GOD! You're a woman trapped in an apartment with a strange man! WHAT IS SEVEN THINKING!" Zen groaned dramatically and Nari sighed looking at the phone debating just hanging up on him. 

"I don't think Luciel really had a choice... The Hacker is currently in the kitchen... cooking apparently." Nari informed him. "Look Zen I appreciate the concern but I have emails to reply to and school work to complete, so I hope you have a good night."

"Good night baby, I'll make sure Seven gets you out soon." Zen sighed, "Keep your distance and try to stay calm. Good night princess." 

"Night," Nari replied simply ending the call and rubbing her temples.

Unknown could hear Nari in the other room, talking to someone on her phone. Grumbling under his breath, he slopped the contents from the skillet into a bowl and grabbed a pair of chopsticks before stepping out of the kitchen and placing the bowl and implements on the desk before her, biting the inside of his cheek as he grabbed another hard candy out of his pocket, the wrapper crinkling as he unrolled the sides. Placing the candy on his tongue, he turned around and returned to his seat, bringing the laptop back into his lap as he sucked absentmindedly on the strawberries and cream candy. The sugar helped him stay alert. He double checked that the program was running properly before starting to clack away once more. There was much work that would need to be done manually.

Nari looked at the dish that was placed in front of her and pushed it to the side. The hacker himself didn't appear to have made himself any and there was no way she was about to eat anything he provided. Nari continued to type replies to the party guest completely ignoring the gesture and the man in the room. It was unbelievably awkward and silent. Only the harmonies of their typing filled the silence. Nari chewed her lip as her phone pinged with a new message. This time from Seven and she sighed. 

707: I'm really, really sorry. I'm working out a plan. If only Saeran would stop attacking my firewall, I'd be able to move quicker. T^T

Nari sighed. "Oi leave Seven alone and stop trying to hack him so he can get me the fuck out of here!" She yelled out still looking at her phone as she typed a response to the RFAs hacker.

Nari: I told him to fuck off, doubt he'll listen to me.

Unknown glared up at her. It was none of her business what he spent his time doing while he was stuck in here with her. "That damn redhead is the one that locked us in here. What makes you think he'll let you out? I'm going to shut off the lockdown... and you'd better eat! I know you didn't eat all day." He chewed softly at the hard candy. "The kitchen was too clean," he grumbled as an afterthought. She really was rude in person... he stole a glance up at her. Even though she was rude and clearly stubborn, he knew that she was a good person underneath it. He'd seen her in action. The motivation that drove her forward to help others. To save lives. She was truly an incredible specimen and he had been so excited to get to know her better on the way back to Mint Eye. He sighed as he turned his eyes back to the laptop screen. He was supposed to be at Mint Eye right this moment... but his other jobs and responsibilities would have to remain on hold until he could solve the more pressing issue of being trapped in the apartment.

Nari sighed looking at him with a stubborn expression. "My mother told me never to eat anything offered to me by strangers." She stated simply, turning her attention back to the computer in front of her. She realized how ridiculous it was she was replying to a cat, one that Seven had requested. How does one reply to a damn cat?!?! When she agreed, she thought he was joking but here it was. "So, would you reply to cat with?" Nari asked the guy in her living room. Nari looked at him upside down as she tilted her head over the back of her computer chair."Meow~ Meow~ maybe?" She spoke in a cute voice, It sounded crazy but she didn't care. "Never mind." She took back her question once their eyes met and a thrill coursed her nervous system. Nari scolded herself for the excited feeling that had her heart fluttering for a split second.

Unknown rolled his eyes and sighed with exasperation as he ran a hand through his unruly curls. Damn she was being quite a brat today and it was starting to piss him off... she was rather cute, though, he would freely admit as their eyes locked briefly. His cheeks heated up with a soft pink of blush as he turned his attention back to the computer once more, double checking the progress on bringing down the redhead's firewall. He sighed as he moved the computer out of his lap once more and padded quietly over to the computer chair, resting his arms on the back of it as he looked down into her face. "You should eat. I know you're hungry," he said in an annoyed tone as he moved the strawberry candy from one cheek to the other, the delicate taste of sweet strawberries lingering over his tongue as the sticky candy melted slowly. He blinked slowly as he stared down at Nari with an expectant expression, one eyebrow raised slightly.

Nari looked up at him as he spoke and her cheeks tinted with a blooming blush. Did he have to be so perfect? The way those glassy cool blue eyes of his looked down at her, to the way his tongue peeked out as he played with his candy. His lips a perfect shape with a perfect cupid's bow. They were a nice shade of pink contrasting with his pale complexion. Nari lost herself in the beauty of the man for a moment, heart nearly stopping. However, he was the enemy and she would give in to his whims no matter how attractive he was. "Nope." She replied righting herself in her chair chewing the inside of her cheek as her face burned. "You're far too close and making me uncomfortable." She murmured looking off to the side, hiding her face within the curtain of her hair. It wasn't a lie. He was close. She could feel him behind her, lingering and it was making her heart leap.

 

A small sigh escaped him as he elbowed himself away from the back of the computer chair and took a step back. He bit the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her for a moment longer with narrowed eyes. "Whatever," he scoffed as he dug his hands into the jacket pockets, not wanting to argue with the stubborn girl as he turned to walk away again but paused for a moment. In his mind he was contemplating something, anything to get her to eat at least a little. He'd worked hard on that meal and it was pissing him off that the effort was going to be wasted. With a scoff, he dug two of the individually wrapped candies out of his jacket pocket and dropped them down onto the desk before finally walking away.

It was a surprise to see two candies presented in front of her before he retreated. Her golden hues soften as she looked at them before turning to watch him sit before his computer once more. Truthfully, Saeran was an odd one. He came here to kidnap her by force, yet he had tended to her foot, cooked her a meal she stubbornly refused to eat, and now he respected her space. He even shared his candies with her. It was hard for her to get a read on the man before. He peeked up at her for a moment, their eyes connected once again briefly. Nari chewed her lip when he looked down quickly and a blush graced his cheeks. There was something so boyish and innocent about him. "Why did you only cook for me? You look a little too thin. You should eat this. I have enough fat in my thighs to survive off for one evening." Nari stated and wanted to punch herself in the face for her bad attempt at humor. Instead, she just pointed out one of the flaws of her body. She was smooth, real smooth. "You know what? Just go back to ignoring me." She blushed crimson as she turned herself so he couldn't view her face.

His eyes darted back up to her as she spoke to him, the words of self-depreciation pissing him off. "I'm not hungry." He said as he bit into the sweet candy between his teeth. "I don't have time to listen to you talk trash about your insecurities. You're perfect as you are so just shut up and eat," he growled before ducking behind the cover of his laptop screen again. She really was pissing him off now and he didn't have time to waste arguing with her. He wanted to get back to Mint Eye before he got into trouble, a wave of anxiety wrecking through his mind as his eyes went wide at the thought of a cleansing ceremony waiting for him when he returned. He swallowed thickly as he began moving his hands over the keyboard with renewed vigor, he didn't have time to waste on idle small talk. As much as he wanted to get to know her better, she was merely a distraction from getting back. Another cleansing. His hands began to shake slightly, his fingers fumbling clumsily over the keys as he attempted to keep his focus on the work. There was nothing he could do to get out of here any faster than this. There was no time to let anxiety and fear rule or cloud his mind.

Nari nearly growled at his tone as he spoke. It was utter bullshit but she didn't care. She looked at the bowl of nearly cold food he had made for her and sighed. "Maybe I'm not hungry either." She stated stubbornly as her own fingers moved to her keyboard and began replying to emails once more. Her golden globes glancing at the bowl of food every couple of typed words. It was a nice gesture but she wasn't entirely sure she should eat the food he prepared. Yet, it seemed rude not to? Nari felt just weird. About half an hour passes with nothing but continuous key clacking filling the void. Nari was almost tempted to play some music, hating the silence. Taking a deep breath she reached the final email and leaned back in her chair. "So, is there a story behind that tattoo, or did you just get it to say you're a badass hacker dude that kidnaps unsupecting women?" She asked, not entirely sure why she felt the need to be so snarky with him. The tone just kind of happened on its own.

"Do you ever shut up?" he offered in rebuttal to her comments. He rolled his eyes as his fingers continued to type with the blind panic that was welling up inside of his chest. He could feel his body breaking out in a cold sweat the longer he sat there trying to get through the firewall. There was something about this one that made him feel angry. Like the damn redhead was somehow teasing him with the lines of protection he placed around the security system for this place. The algorithms seemed to be scrambled and far different from their original coding. There was a pattern somewhere he had to be missing, this much he knew as his fingers attacked their target keys quickly. "It's none of your business. Maybe I always dreamed of getting a tattoo as a kid and running around being someone else's errand boy." His tone was impatient as he snapped his own snarky reply back at her, she was breaking his focus and it was difficult to concentrate with her overly melodic voice ringing out into the air like that.

Nari turned the chair and glared at him with a fury burning in her eyes. They just couldn't get along. "What's got your panties in a twist?" She barked completely fed up now. They didn't know how to communicate like civilized human beings and it suited her fine. "Is your thong waged so far up your ass crack-" She cut herself off hitting her hands the desk in her rage with him. Nari couldn't recall the last time someone actually made her angry. "Even if you unlock the apartment I sure as hell am not going anywhere with you alive. So save yourself the effort and let Seven do his thing. What if you accidentally blow us up. Is your desire to get out of here so grand that you'd risk killing yourself?" She snapped looking at him again only seeing red. 

Unknown's breath caught in his throat and he swallowed thickly, a haunted expression on his face as his eyes glassed over slightly. His mind drifted to what would happen to him if he didn't get out of here as quickly as possible and his hands began to shake, his breathing heavy as the laptop fell out of his lap. His hands quickly tangled into his unruly pale locks before pulling on them hard. In truth, he almost wished for death over returning to the savior empty handed but he didn't want her to know that. It was paradise! His home was paradise and savior would only punish him so that he could enjoy the pleasures of paradise more. You can only truly enjoy the good in life after suffering through pain first. She would, indeed, make him crave paradise. A choking sob escaped him as he quickly picked up the laptop again. Why was this body of his so useless? Couldn't those damn fingers of his type any faster? The look in his eyes was filled with sheer terror as he all but threw the laptop back into place and typed as fast as he could.

 

Nari looked at him anger being washed away with sudden worry. There was a strangled noise that escaped his throat as he fumbled with the computer. Ignoring the pain as she stood up and swiftly crossed the room, Nari approached him. He hadn't seemed to notice her drawing closer as he typed vigorously at the keyboard. Carefully Nari crouched down in front of him, sitting with he legs neatly folded under her. She had seen panic before, experienced it first hand. She knew what was happening and she felt sorry for him. Her hands reached for his and she gripped his fingers stopping his actions. "Hey." She whispered softly, eyes looking at him gently. "I don't know what's got you so worked up, but everything is going to be okay." Her tone light and kind as she smiled at him. "Nothing will hurt you here. I'm not a threat to you. Take a deep breath." Nari spoke slowly and surely as she tried to reach him. Her eyes fell to the tattoo being exposed by the sleeve of his jacket. Now that she was looking, it was the eye that was the logo of those weird emails. "Saeran, you're going to be okay." Nari made a guess it has to do with whatever that paradise called Magenta he was babbling about earlier. The environment that had him addicted to drugs. "There isn't any way for anyone to harm you while you're here, understand."

"That isn't true," he whispered quietly as he allowed her hands to cover his own, stopping their steady assault on the keyboard as his eyes moved up to meet hers. His hands were still shaking ever so slightly but her warmth was comforting. It was almost as though her entire body radiated with warmth and it had something of a calming effect on his mind. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to pull her into his lap and her in his arms while he worked around her with his chin resting on her shoulder. That sounded... quite ideal. He slowly shook the thoughts from his mind as he found himself staring into her eyes. The shining gold orbs glimmering gently in the soft light of the room. "That damn redhead... hurt me... abandoned me... and now he wants to... again." his voice was barely a broken whisper. Her words sounded like something that a parent would say to comfort a child. "I have to bring you back with me or else she'll..." His voice trailed off as he turned his face away not wanting her to see him in such a weak state. He was supposed to be strong and brave. Not this weak airhead.

Nari didn't know the twins’ story or what had transpired between them before they parted ways. However, it was evident Saeran was scared of his brother and someone else. Nari smiled softly swallowing the bile that had risen within her throat. A little bold, but she wanted to stop his shaking, Nari laced their fingers together and she held his hands firmly. "Take a breath." She whispered resting her forehead against his, awkwardly leaning over the computer in his lap to do so. "I don't know the story with your brother. I don't know this 'she' you're referring to is either, but I do know you need to breathe." She whispered taking in the sent of the chemical-laced with sweet strawberries on his breath. It wasn't pleasant but it also wasn't unbearable as she kept her face close to him. It was strange how close they were. Her comforting the kidnapper like this, but something within her just moved. She had to do this, had to calm him down. Her eyes stayed locked with his as they shared their air with one another for a moment. "Saeran..." She whispered his name softly not entirely sure what more to say as her heart hammered within her chest and her cheeks went pink. There was so much life and soul within his eyes, it almost hurt to see the fear hidden beneath.

Her touch was warm and her hands soft. The way she handled herself at this moment made him realize a few things about Nari. First, she smelled of lavender and lilies. Second, her touch seemed to calm the whirlwind of emotion within him, bringing back the calm that he had grown accustomed to. Third, she knew the pain and suffering just as well as he did and yet she remained soft in the face of it. Where he had grown harsh and apathetic, she was soft and filled with empathy. His eyes stared into hers for a long moment before he allowed her calm to wash over him like a tidal wave... no like a tsunami. Her calm washed over him with a fierceness that he couldn't explain. His gaze lingered on her lips as she uttered his name. Their perfect shade of pink and soft plumpness making him wish for nothing more than to close that small space that remained between them... instead he allowed his attention to fall down to his lap. As he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, muttering an apology as his cheeks warmed with the airhead thoughts that plagued his mind.

There was no doubt this man was timid at heart and it had been quite the surprise to Nari. Then again, Luciel had left her locked in with his brother, she doubted that the guy did anything without calculation. Nari watched as teal hues stared at her lips and for a second she was positive he was about to kiss her. Saeran's face even leaned in closer unconsciously but his eyes fell downwards. Nari released a shaky breath she hadn't realized she was holding as her heart went haywire in her chest. She swallowed nervously as her eyes closed, trying to regain her composure. Nari leaned back into her own space behind his computer, deciding space was best for now. Her cheeks were stained with an embarrassed flush. She looked at their joined hands unsure what to do about it now. There was a part of her that cursed herself for being so weak at that moment, another that was congratulating her for calming this man and lulling his anxieties. All in all, Nari felt really uncomfortable no matter how she looked at it, but she hadn't found any regret in being kind to him. Nari cleared her throat letting her thumbs rub the back of his hand for a moment before releasing their interlaced fingers. The color on her cheeks burned as she looked off to the side, her fingers now playing with the ends of her wavy locks. "If you were a triangle, you'd be acute one." Nari shot finger guns at Saeran trying to lighten his mood with her very, very bad pun. "Ba dum tsst" She made a drumming motion with her finger guns and sighed, flushing harder. She was such a loser that she was an enigma to mankind at this point.

Unknown offered the girl a confused expression. Did she really just call him cute and a triangle at the same time? How very... square of her to say such a strange thing in a time like this. He blinked slowly and shook his head slowly in disbelief. She was an odd one but it was somehow also quite endearing. Her hands laced with his had been completely unnoticed by him until she pulled away, leaving his fingers feeling lonely without the warmth she had shared with him. Unknown sighed as his eyes moved from his hands in his lap to once more lock with her glimmering golden orbs. "Thanks," he mumbled softly as he pulled the laptop back into his lap and began typing with less frenzied motions. His mind felt significantly more clear and for that, he was thankful that she was there with him.

Nari smiled softly at him and reach over to ruffle his hair. Her fingers lightly threaded his soft curls before retreating. "You'll be okay." She stated in a matter of fact tone before pushing herself up on her feet, wincing at the pain in her foot. That wound was going to get annoying fast. Nari wobbled back over to the computer desk and gathered the dish of food Saeran had presented to her earlier. Carefully balancing herself Nari waddled into the kitchen and opened the microwave. She frowned at herself as she hit the reheat button and started the machine. It would have been better fresh but she was stubborn. Truthfully she didn't feel all that hungry but after witnessing his small attack she wanted to soothe him. So, she gathered the reheated dish and limped back to her station at the computer desk. She blew on the food as she opened her social media site and began scrolling her newsfeed, taking an experimental bite of the food. Nari chewed it slowly, pondering it before deciding it was delicious and that it pissed her off. The man seemed to be good at everything and it was utterly unfair.

A small smirk curled his lips as her face in his peripheral confirmed his victory. He knew that his cooking was good and wasn't afraid to let everyone know that HE was the one to cook for the savior. He sighed as that thought crossed his mind. She would have noticed he was missing by now. There was an unwritten rule that he prepared her dinner and brought it to her in the evenings and then after she excused herself to dress for bed, he was to return and brush her hair while he gave her a status report over the day's work. He swallowed thickly as he reached into his pocket and grabbed another candy. They were his favorite and the familiarity of the flavor helped him feel better when stress from work was high. He carefully licked the candy before slipping it onto his tongue and relaxing against the wall.

Nari finished the meal and sighed, realizing how boring her classmates were with their partying lifestyles presented on her screen. Not that she wanted to go, but there was also a sense of misplacement when they never reached out to invite her. Nari chewed her lip knowing she was a misfit and part of a charity organization that was full of them. It gave her a sense of belonging and like she finally existed to someone again. Feeling depressed. She closed the tab and picked up her phone again. There seemed to still be buzzing in the messenger and Seven thanked her for trying to cease Saeran's attacks. Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked over to the man chewing on his candy thoughtfully staring at his own PC. It was getting late in the evening and she was sure neither of them would get any rest, but she at least make herself comfortable for the night. Nari stretched and stood carefully before she walked over to the bedroom area of the open room. She went to her packed bags and got a baggy t-shirt with a cute anime girl on the front and a fuzzy warm PJ bottoms. "I'm going to shower." She informed the man, flushing at the idea but decidedly wanted a shower. She wobbled towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her, making sure the lock was securely in place.

 

Unknown rolled his eyes. He didn't need a play by play of her every action, even if it did ease his mind to some degree that she was speaking to him and letting him know what she was doing. He cursed quietly under his breath as his fingers once again worked madly at the keyboard. The room felt colder and empty without her inside of it and he hated to admit that he wanted her to return and stay where he could see her at all times, halfway considering snapping out to her to hurry it up in there. Never would he admit it out loud, but he wanted to keep her in his line of sight as much as possible. She had to go back with him and she was clearly in need of constant supervision to not hurt herself. His mind transversed back to the moment where she had taken the false switch and pressed the button so bravely. She was willing to die, rather than be stuck with him. He cleared his throat as his cheeks burned lightly with anger at the thought. Her words and actions were giving him mixed signals and he wasn't really sure what to think of the girl anymore. He'd carefully researched her thoroughly and even followed her around, keeping a close eye on her behavior before finally reaching out to her. She had seemed like a good fit for paradise. He sighed again. Paradise. His home which he eagerly wished to return to as quickly as possible and yet also feared.

Nari dried her hair and brushed it slowly with yet another sigh. She was sighing quite a bit today she noted. She kept her bra on even with the shirt being two sizes too big. Nari was mostly covered, but knowing these were pajamas added something rather intimate to them. Her cheeks flared with heat as she stared at her worn expression in the mirror. Taking in a deep breath, she moved to unlock the bathroom door and walked back into the main living area. Her eyes side glanced at Saeran who hadn't moved from the floor. "You know you can sit on the furniture." She started wobbling about to clean up from the day and organized mostly to occupied herself from him. She finished with the dish and moved to the kitchen to clean it up. It wasn't much of a mess, sadly so she would only be a couple minutes maximum. Nari sighed once more unsure what to do with herself. With yet another sigh she settled down to curl up on the couch and watch mindless tv for the night, ignoring the intruder as she did so.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning arrived far too soon and the sound of songbirds filled the apartment through the broken window. Unknown sighed, knowing that there was no way to fix it with the lockdown in place and he would have to patch it up somehow at least temporarily. Moving his laptop from his knees, he moved it to the floor before standing up and stretching out his stiff limbs. His whole body was sore from not moving from that spot all night and his rear end was numb from the hard floor. It didn't matter. A loud yawn escaped him as he quickly set to work finding something to patch up the window he'd broken the night before with, eventually settling with a large cardboard pizza box and some heavy duty tape. Unknown stood carefully away from the window as he taped the cardboard over the hole, the warmth of the sunshine poured in over him as he stood near it. He wished he could go outside. Being trapped indoors was not his favorite thing. It was rather more of a necessity for the work he did, sitting before the artificial light of his technology. Unknown bit his cheek as he stepped back from the patched window, not entirely pleased with the work but knowing it would suffice for a temporary fix. He cracked his knuckles and then moved to put the tape back into the drawer he had found it in.

Nari groaned from the couch where she had eventually fallen asleep watching American TV. Her body was stiff as she stretched out with her back arched. Still groggy she sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to rid them of sleep. A noise alerted and reminded her she was not alone in the apartment. Nari looked over the shoulder to see Saeran walking away from the broken window that he apparently had patched with a pizza box. Nari watched the man return the tape to its place and then wander back to his spot on the floor. "Aren't you uncomfortable or tired?" She asked tilting her head to the side before the realization that she probably had bedhead. Like lightning, she darted from the couch into the bathroom reopening her wound in the process. "Oh for fuck sakes." She cured herself shutting the door and locking it behind her. She grabbed the first aid kit and her brush before getting to work on making herself presentable.

Unknown was startled by the sudden commotion in the other room. What the hell was the damn brat up to this early in the morning? He sighed as he dug around in the kitchen to start making a modest breakfast. He had some time to kill while his computer ran a scan but there was nothing he could do while it did the checks. Shaking his head at the ingredients he had to work with, he set to work making a breakfast scramble... which is basically a mess of leftovers mixed into rice and eggs. He shook his head again as he tossed a pat of butter into the warming skillet. This brat didn't know how to shop for groceries and the ingredients she had left were almost an insult to his existence. "Are you alright in there?" He shouted as he stared at the door she slammed.

Nari heard him call out to her and groaned. She was a walking disaster at best and now her foot was bleeding and soaking gauze pads. "FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!" She shouted back trying to get the bleeding under control with one hand and brush the mop she called hair with the other. It was already one hell of the day and the sun was barely over the horizon. When the brush threaded her hair without issue she tossed it on the counter and took off the blood-soaked material to look at the wound. It wasn't big, just deep. She frowned grabbing the disinfectant and poured a generous amount on a new pad and pressed it to the injury hissing at the sting. It was horrible but necessary. When she deemed it clean she rubbed some ointment on it and grabbed butterfly band-aid. Not exactly stitches like she clearly needed, but they'd hold the flesh together. Once the wound was mended she rapped it and stepped out of the bathroom.

Unknown shook his head again as he places the food on a plate and dropped it haphazardly on the desk before unwrapping another strawberry candy. He didn't know what her damn problem was already this early in the day. He stared at the floor as he leaned heavily against the desk with his hands, when a shining wet spot on the floor caught his attention. He stared at it questioningly for a moment before running a finger through the wet spot, his finger coming off the floor coated in the dark color of blood. He swallowed thickly before wiping the blood off on his pants and slowly walking along the path that trailed to the bathroom. With a heavy sigh, he leaned heavily against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed over his chest as he considered her behavior. After a moment longer he rapped on the bathroom door with one fist. "Hurry up in there." He shouted impatiently. "I need to check on your foot dammit!" He hit his fist against the door again.

She opened the door, hobbling out awkwardly so not to damage the new dressing she had graced her foot with. She looked up at him with shimmering gold hues as she balanced herself on the door frame and brought her neatly bandaged foot up to his face. "I'm fine. I'm three months away from having a medical license. Which makes me three months away from being a doctor. I’ve got this." She stated smelling the room raising an eyebrow at him. "If you don't eat with me, I refuse to eat. I'm just throwing that out there. A bite for a bite." Nari sniffed stubbornly as she wobbled her way past him toward the couch and planted herself on it once more. She looked at her phone noticing the never-ending stream of messages from the very concerned RFA members. Nari rolled her eyes, taking a moment to directly message them each that she was still breathing and assuring ZEN nothing funny happened during the night. She peeked in at the number of emails she had to reply to and all was right in the world, minus the random stranger she was forced to place house with and the bomb. At least Saeran was eye candy, she supposed peeking at him almost shyly.

Grumbling under his breath about not liking breakfast, he stomped away from the bathroom door. She was grumpy and he was equally grumpy from having to deal with her being grumpy. Mornings were never really his thing, not that it really mattered when you didn't sleep at all during the night, but the brightness of the sunshine and the sounds of animals etc was enough to sour his mood. Nighttime was far better than fucking sunshine any day of the week. He rolled his eyes as he watched her hobble across the room and take a seat on the couch. She had been somewhat kind to him the night before but he was just not in the mood to deal today. He slowly crossed the room and dug into his backpack before pulling out his bottle of precious elixir and swallowing a mouthful of it before putting the bottle away with shaking hands. He shivered at the disgusting bitter tang that assaulted his taste buds, sticking his tongue out as he dug a candy out of his pocket and quickly tore it out of the wrapper before dropping it into his mouth. His stomach churned and he sighed as he moved to rest against the wall, his eyes falling shut as he rode out the wave of nausea the elixir caused.

Nari raised an eyebrow looking over to him as he took a drink and relaxed against the wall. It was painful to watch. A part of her had no reason to get a flying fuck what this guy put in his body, yet... She also didn't like to watch anyone literally kill themselves either. Nari chewed on her lip as she looked at him sadly. He was a smart man with an insane understanding of computers. He could make it out in the world but it seemed as if he didn't know that, or maybe he chose to ignore it and take the easy way out. "You know there is rehab that could help you wean off those drugs. Get you healthy and help you find your place in the world again." Nari offered looking at him with a frown. It just hurt to see him destroy himself like that. "You're worth is more than the drugs and the high. You don't need them. They only hold you back from the world. It's a damn shame too." Nari bit her tongue and looked down to the floor knowing she was over speaking. She wasn't sure what type of drug it was even or how it would affect his mood and temperament. "Saeran...' She sighs talking in a soft voice now. "I'd help you. I'd help you get better."

His breathing was quick as he tried to breathe past terrible nausea. He hadn't had this much trouble with the elixir in a long while and it had taken him by surprise. A soft groan escaped him as he listened to her speak, not quite understanding what she meant by it all as he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead against one of his cool palms. He felt hot all over and a headache was starting to pound behind his temples. This would be a long day if he couldn't even muscle his way past the first mouthful of elixir for the day. "Just... shut...." He couldn't even finish his thought. Couldn't even ask her to shut up before he slumped onto his side feeling utterly hopeless. How would he get them out of there if he was this weak? He was a damn airhead that couldn't even stomach the medicine that was meant to make him stronger.

Nari watched him with concern. Not caring about her foot as she made her way to him and sat before him once again with her legs tucked neatly under herself. Slowly she brought her hand to his forehead and her breath hitched. "What kind of poison are you ingesting?" She asked in a scolding tone as his sweat coated her hand. He was burning up. It was evident in the way his face flushed too. Nari leaned over him, knowing she was about to piss him off as she examined his eyes. The pupils were blown wide and irises glass. He was high for sure. "Saeran Choi!" She scolded not even sure that was his last name but it was the surname his brother used. "Get your ass to bed and rest. I'm not asking." She stated in a firm tone, standing once more and moving to gather a cloth and wet it down with some cold water. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and some pain killers that would help with the fever. Nari sighed for the millionth time since he had entered the apartment.

Unknown opened his mouth to object but only a pained whimper escaped from his lips as he writhed at her touch. The very act of being touched was a painful sensation like being stabbed with pins and needles. Quickly shying away from her touch he found himself unable to say the words on his mind. He didn't choose the elixir. He needed it to become stronger! Savior had promised that when he was strong enough, he would stop needed it so very much to enjoy paradise... but at this moment he felt anything but strong. Everything just hurt as he shivered against the soothing cool of the hard floor. His eyes opened wide at the sound of his name being called out in an angry tone. "I'm.... sorry." He whispered brokenly as he cowered from the blow that should have happened next. He wasn't sure why or how but he wasn't hit. His eyes stared up at the woman before him, his vision blurred and hazy from the drug.

Nari returned and Saeran was half-conscious on the floor. She sighed yet again knowing she couldn't very well move him. She sat on the floor beside him for a moment more as she debated on what to do with him. Softly she began to hum the lullaby of her childhood as she moved his head to rest in her lap. She used the cool cloth to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. Her voice was soft enough to get the melody out, but not enough to irritate any a headache he might be suffering from. "Can you please take this medicine for the fever and drink some water?" She asked kindly as she used her fingers to comb back his hair, the other hand gathered 2 pills and then the water.

It was something of a nightmare or a fever dream. The angel that hovered over him. He shook his head, he didn't want what she was offering him but the motion was enough to make the room spin on its axis. He closed his eyes tightly as he shivered in her lap. He was strong. He would prove himself to be strong enough and deserving of paradise. He still needed to get them out of this living hell, but he couldn't even reach his laptop. Typing was out of the question. He whimpered quietly as his hand clung onto the angel. Her hold on him was grounding and he was afraid to let her go.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the state he was in. It was painful to watch and her heart felt heavy. Nari nodded knowing what he was saying without actually saying anything. Nari took her hand away, shushing him softly. She used the bottle to crush the fever-reducing pills into a power before unscrewing the cap of the water bottle and picked up as much of the dust as she could, moving it into the cap. She added some water to make a paste and took a deep breath. She licked out the paste she made and took a sip of the water and mixed it in her mouth. The taste was vile. She looked down at the man shivering in her lap. Gaining her courage she leaned in and covered his mouth with her own in a kiss. The man seemed shocked as her lips parted his own and she let the liquid in her mouth flow into his, using her tongue to urge him to swallowed the mix and then parted from him. Her heart was hammering with the sparks that lit up her nervous system. Nari shivered for a moment leaning back away from him. Her hands once more found their way to his hair and she hummed the lullaby for him.

His eyes opened slightly. The nausea was gone but his entire body ached and there was a painful throbbing right behind his temples. He sat up, still feeling groggy. A blanket slid down into his lap as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He was half tempted to lie back down and cuddle into the warmth beside him again. He moved his hands and leaned heavily into his own lap. He was simply exhausted but he knew there was work to be done or savior would-. He paused, looking around him in confusion before the vague memory returned to him. An angel had saved him. He looked to the warmth beside him. It was her. The angel! She had one arm thrown around him and had fallen into a peaceful sleep beside him. He blinked slowly as he brushed a lock of hair from her face adoringly. She was truly an angel and she had saved him. He leaned forward before pressing his lips to her forehead gently.

Nari groaned feeling a light pressure to her forehead. She half slapped her own face to rid herself of the thing interrupting her sleep. She sighed rolling over on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. There was something nice and warm beside her and she could feel herself slowly lull back to sleep. That was until the warm thing moved and startled her. Nari bolted upwards blinking as her eyes zeroed in on the man beside her. Her cheeks lit up as she looked at Saeran and realized she must've fallen asleep while nursing him to health. She relaxed, sitting back a bit before blinking at him a few times before a yawn squeaked out of her. "How are you feeling?" She asked crawling into his personal space resting her hand on his forehead, noting the lack of heat. She let her hand slide down to his neck and she pressed into his pulse counting it as her eyes studied his, finding his pupils dilating once more.

Unknown blinked slowly, his eyes watching her closely as she fussed over him. It felt nice to be cared for and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as her gentle touch grazed over his skin. Her eyes observed him critically and his eyes watched her with equal curiosity, unsure of why she was doing... whatever this was supposed to be. He sighed quietly as he let his eyes slip shut, they still felt heavy with tiredness but he knew there was no time to be waste sleeping. He opened his eyes as she moved away from him, withdrawing her heavenly warmth from him. He leaned in, resting his cheek on her shoulder. His body felt heavy and he wasn't sure he could produce proper words coherently.

It surprised her when Saeran slumped over and rested his cheek on her shoulder. She frowned, looking down at him and wrapping her arms around him almost protectively. She could tell he wasn't a bad guy. Seemingly just got caught up with the wrong people. However, it was a little awkward for her to hold a near stranger close to her like this. Nari poundered the last time she had even hugged someone. Too many years to count that was sure. Saeran Choi was quite the experience to say the least. "You should get some more rest and forget the poison. If you detox, you'll feel better." Nari stated simply with a sigh as her hand magically found its way to his hair and began smoothing the tangles in his curls. It was a losing battle, she knew, but she couldn't say she didn't try to convince him to sober up if he continued to refused. That was the best she could do for him.

His throat and mouth felt very dry and his half-lidded eyes moved to her face. Licking his lips, he tried to swallow before choking out dryly, " can't.... stronger..." each pitifully dry cough made his head pound. He slowly moved his arms around Nari as he moved so that his forehead rested against her shoulder instead. Her warmth made it almost feel better as he huddled himself against her. His body still felt tired and heavy all over but his eyes darted over to his computer, knowing that he was wasting precious time. "...I... need to be... stronger." He shook his head slowly. This was a weakness. This pain was his weakness leaving the body and he would become stronger.

It worried her the way he sounded, but what sent the frightful chill down her spine was his words. Saeran held her like she was a lifeline and she just didn't know how to feel about everything. She was confused and her mind was a mess trying to piece everything together. One thing was obvious: he was part of a cult that got its members addicted to a cocktail of dangerous drugs and poisoned them. Nari took a steady breath trying to figure out the best way to move forward. Her eyes fell to the good medicine and the water bottle. "Here," she murmured reach over to collect the object cheeks lighting up as she remembered the way she administered the medicine before. She cleared her throat as she held the items toward him, waiting for him to take them. "Even if you don't want the medicine you should take it. It'll kill the pain and discomfort. And drink the full bottle of water." Nari ordered looking at him with a soft smile resting yer head atop of his trying to comfort him the best she could. "You're a lot stronger than you think, Saeran. You don't need to kill yourself to prove that."

He moved one hand out to accept the bottle of water. He was accustomed to taking pain meds. He took them more often than his daily meals most days. She released her hold on the water and the weight of it caused the object to quickly slip from his weak grip, bouncing to the floor and rolling away. Thankfully the lid was secured or it would have spilled everywhere. His eyes moved to his still empty hand, slightly disappointed in the limb for showing such weakness. He sighed quietly as he let the offending limb fall back down into his lap. He didn't deserve this angel's care or to even put the pain meds into his body. The only thing he deserved was whatever happened to make him stronger. He needed to become stronger and prove his worth. To someday be better than the older brother that had abandoned him so very long ago and again the night before. His twin... the one that always ran away from him. He was so weak that even his own brother abandoned him. Blood of his blood… his own twin deemed him trash and threw him away. Savior was the only one that loved him. Savior and the angel who saw him act so weakly.

Nari watched the bottle of water roll away from them and she frowned as she brought her eyes back to Saeran's. He seemed so defeated and she had half a mind to pour whatever concoction he was drinking down a drain. She took a deep breath and licked her lips, gathering the liquid once more and setting it to the side, feeling uncertain about what to do next. A part of her wished she had needles and a saline iv line drip to keep him hydrated. She also needed to figure out how to get some proper food into his system to help soak up whatever he had ingested. Nari reached over and brushed the still damp bangs from his forehead before offering him a reassuring smile. "Why don't you have a shower? It would make you feel refreshed." She offered, knowing the sweat from his fever had to be uncomfortable for him, not that she personally minded. It made no difference to her but she wanted him to feel better. "Or I could run you a bath, whichever you prefer?" She murmured softly as she pet his head gently doing everything in her power to comfort him. 

Unknown startled at the sudden sound of her soft voice, having started to doze off. Slowly he moved to pick his head up off her shoulder but quickly changed his mind as the room seemed to still spin slowly. His arms held onto her tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut. She was right, however, a cold shower was probably what he really needed to cool off the headache. He continued to cling to her for a moment longer as he slowly opened his eyes and moved to stand clumsily. Once he was on his feet, he leaned against the wall for support. Pain is weakness leaving the body. Pain is weakness leaving the body. Unknown swallowed dryly before pushing himself away from the wall and stumbling somewhat tiredly toward the bathroom. It wasn't even worth the energy to shut the door. He dragged his feet to the tub and started the cool water stream, shrugging off his jacket and tank top as he sat on the edge of the tub. Slipping down accidentally from the tubside to the floor, he discarded the rest of his clothes on the floor in a crumpled mess. He sighed softly and then stood up, climbing into the tub and sitting down under the stream of cool water. Hugging his arms around himself, he let the water wash away his weakness.

At first, Nari couldn't believe her eyes as Saeran stumbled into the bathroom and started the shower. Started the shower and left the door open. Golden hues watched in absolute bewilderment as she heard him step into the shower. A shaky whimper left her throat in surprise as the full situation hit her like a ton of bricks. The stranger that attempted to kidnap her, made a fake switch to the bomb in said apartment, and threatened her life even if it was never in actual danger. The man that continues to poison his body and took sick with a fever just an hour ago. That person, as a member of the opposite sex was currently naked in her shower. Not only naked in her shower, but naked in her shower with the door wide open. Nari brought her own fingers to her neck to check her pulse and make sure she was actually still alive. She was, thankfully. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly looking towards the bathroom debating closing the door for him. Assuming he was too out of and forgot to close the door. A simple mistake, Nari reasoned with herself as she stood from the floor and walked over to the door with a frown. The shower was running, the curtain drawn, Saeran's clothes scattered in the floor. Yet there was no steam and the room had a chill to it. "Oi!" Nari called out walking into the bathroom and pulling back the curtain just enough to turn on the hot water shielding her eyes with the other hand.  
"You're going to make yourself sicker!" She scolded keeping her eyes squeezed tight and ignored the blush that tinted her cheeks. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a naked man before. As a soon-to-be physician she has seen plenty, but this was not the hospital and it was a more intimate place. She swallowed thickly, ignoring her embarrassment as she closed the curtain once more to give Saeran his privacy. "Make sure to wash and keep the water warm!" She ordered leaving the bathroom at a jog before slamming the door shut behind herself. "What a fucking guy," Nari whispered to herself leaning on the door trying to calm down her rapid heart rate.

Unknown was surprised by the sudden shouting and commotion that Nari created about the room. Her hand reaching blindly to adjust the water of his shower. He looked up at her arm tiredly, not even noticing that she could have seen him naked at that moment. It didn't really matter anyway if she had. He didn't deserve the warmth of the heated water but he grumbled a quiet thanks before he heard her all but run out of the room and slam the door loudly behind her. He looked up into the water as it beat down on him. She told him to wash. He looked around from his seat on the tub floor to find lavender soap and lily shampoo. A small smile spread on his lips as he lathered the lily scent into his hair. It smelled like her. Sweet and refined. He sighed as the water washed the suds away, closing his eyes as he allowed the sensations to relax him. The warm shower felt so very nice. He sighed before reaching out with one hand to shut off the water and then tugged open the curtain. His eyes immediately fell to the damp towel on the counter. Stepping out of the tub he shrugged and used it to dry off before dressing himself, hanging the towel around his neck as he stared at himself in the mirror. The sight before him was pitiful. He stared down at his feet for a moment before flinging the towel over the shower curtain rod to dry. Unknown sighed again, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets as he slouched and made his way to exit the bathroom. At least the shower had been refreshing and now he probably didn't smell terrible anymore.

A freshly washed kidnapper walked into the room and Nari blushed, laying her face in her knees sitting on the couch now. She wanted to cry about what had transpired since they got up this morning- well since she got up that morning. From her own chaos and opening her wound. Tending to a mild overdose and orally administering medication. By orally meaning she had kissed him with water in her mouth and tongued him. Now he was out of the shower she had to turn the heat on for and nearly saw his... Nari whimpered to herself quietly as her face flushed. She was mortified by everything. She took in deep breaths to calm down as she listened to him move about the room, refusing to look at him. If she looked at him, Nari was positive she'd die of embarrassment. The training doctor did know she'd have to find a way to get him to eat for her. He needed something in his stomach to help with icky he was feeling. Nari snorted to herself as she referred to illness as icky in her own headspace. She felt like this man was making her crazy because she was getting whiplash from everything and all the mood changes.

Unknown sighed as he walked across the living room, his eyes never leaving Nari as he walked past. He was too tired to even speak, instead grumbling a soft thanks without stopping as he moved back to his seat on the floor. Leaning against the wall tiredly, his eyes fell back to the laptop. He'd lost so much time this morning already, he knew that he should try to bring down the damn redhead's firewall. A soft groan escaped him as he dragged the electronic over into his lap. The battery light had begun blinking, which caught his attention immediately. With wide eyes he quickly dug through his bag for the charger, a mild panic eating away at the edge of his mind until he held the cord in his hand. Now to find an outlet... He searched the near wall. What kind of stuffy apartment was this that it had no outlets on the whole wall? He scoffed as he picked up the laptop in one arm to begin his search for an outlet. He had to act fast before the battery died. Rebooting it would be a tedious waste of his time.

Nari looked over to him watching him shuffle about the apartment looking for an outlet for his computer. Her eyes fell to her own fully charged laptop that was plugged into her own charger then back to him. "Do you just want you use mine?" She asked pointing to the electronic that sat neglected on the coffee table battery glowing green, declaring it had enough energy to eat and could survive a couple hours without. Saeran ceased his frantic searching and looked over to her. Nari buried her still pink face in her knees once again that seemed to catch new heat. Her finger still pointed to her computer and her pulsed jumped at the idea of sitting so close to him.

Unknown blinked for a moment, considering what kind of software she probably had on the computer and if it would be compatible with the program he needed to run to hack the firewall. It would probably suffice. He shrugged and took a seat next to Nari, picking up her computer and taking a look at it. "Are you sure?" he asked as he looked at it with a critical expression, unsure if this would be worth the work to reformat but knowing that it was a kind gesture. With a quick shrug of one shoulder, he placed it into his lap and began setting it up for the work. It would suffice while his laptop charged slowly. "Thanks," he muttered as he slipped a candy from his pocket.

Nari hummed in acknowledgment that he had thanked her but remained tense and curled into herself. How could have had no shame at all? Knowing full well he was being an idiot and she had to go to the bathroom and turn up the hot water. That he had been naked and forgot to shut the door. It was rude. It was crude. It was the worst of the worst. Her cheeks were still burning up at the thought of what happened in the bathroom moments ago. Her pulse was rapidly racing and her ears rang in her embarrassment. A gold iris peeked out from her ball to find him seemingly relaxed on the couch beside her, typing away shamelessly on his computer. It made her blood boil he didn't feel any remorse for the situation and acted inappropriately with her. "Look, I know I'm not really that attractive, or anything, but I'm still a girl. You should at least respect that and act accordingly." She grumbled turning her head toward the door facing away from him chewing the inside of her cheek wanting to run away and cry in that very moment.

Unknown blinked, feeling somewhat confused by the sudden outburst. Had he done something wrong. He shook his head, feeling uncertain but unable to find anything in his mind that he'd done to bur inappropriate. He moved the laptop from his lap and turned his body toward Nari, reaching over with one hand and cupping her chin to turn her face back to him. His minty blue-green eyes locked with her shimmering gold hues, the blush on her cheeks apparent to him as he studied her face for a long moment in silence. He blinked slowly, his heart racing from the contact and the realization of how close they were sitting. His own cheeks warmed slightly and it felt as though electricity burned through his veins. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was chaste and short but it made breathing feel difficult. When he pulled back, he searched her eyes once more with his own. "First of all. You're perfect. Sexy as fuck. Second, I don't know what I've done wrong to not treat you like a girl. You're the one that walked in on me showering." A small smile curled his lips. "Or are you trying to tell me you liked what you saw? Be careful or I might think you like me." He breathed a laugh and leaned in to place his lips over hers again.

Nari didn't know what surprised her more. His compliments, the current kiss, or that douchey attitude he had while mocking her. Her breath hitched and stopped altogether as her eyes widen and the tears lingering there finally fell. The earth seemed to tilt on its axis as his lips covered hers and her heart lurched. Nari never gave kissing or, more importantly, her first kiss much thought but now that it had happened she didn't know how to feel about it. Her mind was a battlefield as it tried to catch up with that was actually happening to her. When Saeran leaned back out of the kiss his breath tickled her now moist lips that tingled from the contact. A wheeze of air escaped her lungs and her finger brushed her own bottom lip. She stared at him in confusion and complete bewilderment. The faint taste of sweet and strawberry lingered there, evidence that had really just kissed her. Her breathing came in shallow gasps as her mind reeled. More tears joined the now drying one on her heated cheek. Nari was left nearly breathless and her chest constricted as his teal blues stared back at her waiting. "I... you... I didn't... what..." Was the only words she could get out while her mind ran a mile a minute.

Unknown's eyes searched her face with confusion. He'd made her cry and it felt as though his entire world was suddenly sinking. He swallowed thickly, moving the hand that cupped her chin to wipe away the tears from her cheeks, an uneasy expression on his face. He grumbled an apology and quickly stood from his seat, his cheeks burned as he left the living room. He hadn't planned on kissing her, it just... happened. He was angry at himself. Angry at his weakness. Angry at her for crying. Angry at everything. He took a few deep breaths in the kitchen before slamming his fist down on the countertop, a loud crash of fist on counter ringing out into the silent apartment. He had no one to blame but himself and his damn impulsive behavior. Had he no self-control? He kicked the cabinet with his foot before leaning back against the wall and slipping down until he fell to the ground. Pulling his knees to his chest, he threaded his hands into his long, pale curls and pulled on them forcefully. He was a damn idiot.

A whimper escaped her throat as she heard the fury happening in the kitchen. It scared her. SAERAN SCARED HER. She swallowed thickly as a quiet sob escaped her throat and she buried her face in her hands. There was no stopping the overflowing confused feelings within herself as he thrashed about in the kitchen. She was just grateful he didn't take it out on her personally. Scared. Embarrassed. Confused. That smothering feeling in her chest when he pressed his lips to her that made her mind buzz like the best damn high in the world. Being trapped. The drugs. The watching him destroy himself. Everything was just too much and her shoulders shook with every sob and whimper that escaped her. He did it toy with her, she was sure. The kiss. That damn kiss was nothing more than a power play and she fell for it. Nari bit down on her tongue to keep herself quiet as she ugly cried into her hands and curled herself further into the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears fogged up his vision. His hand hurt and his foot hurt. All in all, today was beginning to feel like a long string of terrible decisions and it made him feel sick to his stomach. Unknown rubbed his throbbing hand with the other as he breathed heavily and stared across the room. His temper never served him well, all it did was wear him out and make him feel even more weak and angry. Groaning softly, he moved to his feet and walked slowly to the sink before turning it on. He cupped his hands under the stream of water and splashed it over his face. It felt nice but didn't help or fix anything that he'd fucked up this morning. His stomach churned as he splashed more water over his face. This day was just utter shit. Another splash of water, he could feel his heated anger washing away down the sink with the cool water. He breathed heavily as he scrubbed at his face with his hands vigorously. There was an oddly empty feeling left behind as he shut off the stream of water. Empty except for the damn elixir that he couldn't even handle because couldn't become strong enough. Tears welled up in his eyes but he squeezed them back. He was not a weakling and would not cry. Leaning heavily on his hands on the sink he stared down at his feet. This day could not get any worse. Unknown sighed. He was too proud to admit that he was wrong but he somehow needed to fix this. They were stuck here together and he needed her to return to Mint Eye with him. He had no choice. Savior would never forgive him if she knew how much he'd fucked up this time. He swallowed thickly as he moved one hand to rest over his racing heart. It hurt. His whole chest hurt. Breathing hurt. Existing hurt. He opened his eyes and stared into the sink again. Everything about this day made him feel sick.0

 

Nari took some deep breaths to calm herself down as she hiccuped. The tears stopped but now she just felt worn and done. She relaxed on the couch, staring blankly ahead out the window overlooking the city. Numb would be a good word to use how she felt are the morning she just had. Her mind still buzzed with questions and hurt. Nari brushed her fingers over her lips again almost feeling Saeran’s smooth and warm ones upon them again. It made her heart race and body tingle at the thought of it. It hadn't been bad if anything he was gentle and timid with the kiss but it just didn't make any sense. Her mind tried to piece together what exactly the man had wanted from her. What the action had meant. It didn't feel like he was trying to force himself on her. Saeran's kiss didn't paralyze her with fear like his tantrum in the kitchen had. Nari had a headache trying to figure him out and what his goal was.

 

Breathing heavily, he hung his head again before determining that it was not going to solve anything. He turned around and sat down in front of the kitchen sink, his elbows resting on his knees as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He sighed heavily and pulled a small stick from the box, rolling it idly between his fingers before placing it between his lips. Even if he didn't light it... he felt a little better just having it there. Breathing slowly he tried to calm himself down, tugging the sleeve of his jacket up over his shoulder as it slipped down again. He moved to twist the cigarette between his fingers again. It kept his hands busy and that alone almost made him feel better. He waited several long minutes before standing up and returning to the living room, picking up his laptop and unplugging it. He had too much work to do to be playing silly games. Nari clearly hated him. "Sorry," he grumbled as he moved back to the floor again, holding the stick object between his lips carefully as he sat down. He pressed the power button and waited for it to load as he looked over at Nari. "I didn't mean to... fuck...." He stared away, "I didn't mean to upset you, okay? I'm sorry."

 

A slow exhale of breath left her as she chewed on his apology for a moment. Her heart fluttered and it felt almost stupid how relieved one simple word could make her feel lighter.  Nari took a moment to scold herself before sitting up sluggishly and looking over to him. There Saeran sat in his spot of the floor, only this time an unlit cigarette rested between his lips. "If you want to smoke that just open the window and blow the smoke out. I doubt it really matters in here. I mean Seven already dropped the property value by installing a bomb." She offered with a smile hoping he realized this was her way of forgiving him. Nari just told herself she would have to be more careful with him in the meantime, but there was no reason to be miserable. Plus a cigarette was a far cry from whatever was in that bottle he kept putting into his body, so she’d allow it.

 

"None of the windows open and I'm not about to tear off the patch," he grumbled around the stick between his lips. Moving one hand up to twist it again. Anything to keep his hands busy while he waited for the computer to turn the fuck on and let him get back to work. He took a breath and let it out slowly. A quick thought jumped into his mind and before he could stop himself, his eyes met hers, "want one?" he asked quietly as his eyes darted back to the screen once more. He wanted to facepalm. Surely a girl like her wasn't interested in smoking. He sighed. She was too perfect to make such stupid decisions. He bit the inside of his cheek as his eyes moved back to her face again, waiting for her to lecture him on yet another reason she probably thought he was stupid.

 

Nari bit her lip, looking at the stick in his hand as she debated with herself. She had quit smoking heading into the university from her pre-med college but right now that death stick was looking mighty tempting.  Basically, anything to ease her anxiety at this point would be a plus and nicotine would relax her. Maybe they could just share? She blushed at the fact she was even considering it, but... It might help him relax too. Even if it wasn't healthy in the long run it could help in this situation and keep him from that bottle a little longer. Nari opened her mouth to speak but felt nervous about voicing her thoughts, scared he might judge her even if he was a smoker himself. Not that she should care what he thought. "Couldn't we just share?" She offered as her cheeks prickled with a blush and she averted her eyes knowing full well a full cigarette would be wasted on her anyway.

 

He sat up, slightly startled by her statement. He blinked several times as the words made sense in his mind, "Uhh... Yeah. Sure." He quickly stood up, bringing the laptop with him before depositing it on the coffee table. With a slightly shaking hand, he moved the cigarette from his lips and reached out hesitantly to place it before her lips as he fished into one of his pant pockets for his lighter. He licked his lips and tugged his jacket sleeve up around his shoulder to hide the tattoo once more. "Ladies first?" He blinked as she accepted the item from his fingers and he carefully clicked the lighter near the other end, his fingers fumbling with it a couple of times nervously before it finally lit. He was pleasantly surprised that she was so accepting. It put his mind at ease as he leaned back against the couch and stuffed the lighter back into his pocket.

 

Nari took an easy drag from the cig and removed it from her mouth holding in between her fingers as she exhaled. The apartment would stink but she was sure she had some air freshener somewhere. The nicotine did its job of numbing her nervous system and she felt herself relax. Her knees where still pressed to her chest as she observed the man beside her carefully. She took another drag off the stick before taping his arm to offer it to him. Saeran accepted and a set it between his lips as he leaned back into the couch. How someone could make such a filthy habit look so damn appealing and sexy was beyond her. "Sooo..." Nari spoke and his eyes glanced at her from the side informing her she had his attention. "We both kind of suck at being human beings and should start a support group." Nari stated looking to the side for a moment before back at him. "Hello my name is Nari Choe and I suck at existing. Nice to meet you. You come here often to these meetings?"

 

Unknown raised an eyebrow at her strange conversational starter but brushed it off with a snort as he breathed in the precious nicotine from the stick between his lips. Letting it out slowly before turning his head. "Hi Nari Choe." he breathed in deeply and let it out slowly before passing the object back over to her. "My name is Saeran Choi. It's my first time here, you?" He snorted again quietly at himself for playing into this silly little game but to some degree, there was an edge of excitement as he looked at her. She seemed far more relaxed already, he noted as he watched her carefully. She made smoking look damn sexy. He sighed softly.

 

She willingly took the cig and took another long drag off of it before her fingers recapture it and she nodded blowing out a cloud from her lungs. She leaned forward and flicked the ashes into an empty coke can on the coffee table. "I guess you can say I basically live here." She retorted licking her lips before continuing. "It's a great group, very supportive, full of hot babes." A wide grin graced her features, the type that showed teeth before she took one more drag and handed it back. It looked better on him anyway. It suited the look he had going on. "I can't really say if these meeting actually help my existence. I'm still a one-woman walking disaster." She still played the joke eyes sparkling with amusement seeing the more playful side of him.

 

Unknown's jaw dropped ever so slightly but he caught himself quickly. "I think you mean hot babe... and yes... you sure are." he leaned in a little closer, allowing his near arm to fall around her shoulders as he accepted the cancer stick back from her. He sighed softly as he bit the inside of his cheek, eyes still watching her. "You're not a disaster. I think you're perfect. Even if you hate me." He breathed out a quiet laugh, his shoulders shaking slightly as he put his lips around the cig once more. A deep breath in and then out, he moved it back toward Nari so she could take it again. They'd already almost burned through the whole thing by now but he would let her finish it off. He had more but he already felt adequately relaxed by now and probably should save the others, not knowing how long they would be stuck inside the apartment.

 

Nari looked at him, tilting her head slightly to the side and batting her eyelash as she took the final haul from the stick and tossed the bud in the soda can. "First of all how can you find a complete stranger perfect? That isn't logical." She spoke as the smoke left her lungs with each word. "Secondly you clearly have more narcissism than Zen to counting me out of your babe count." She smiled at him. "And thirdly I don't hate you Saeran." Her voice lost its joking edge and she looked at him seriously, ignoring his closeness and the fact his arm was around her shoulders. "Look “ She started forcing herself to keep eye contact. "It's just really confusing. You are really confusing but I don't hate you."

 

Sniffing quietly, he turned his face to look at her once again. "I don't hate you either." He grumbled as he shifted slightly in his spot on the couch with a tired sigh. "I like you a lot," he admitted as he stared away, his cheeks warming slightly after. "Look... I know I'm not much." He stared down into his lap as he shrugged the sleeve of his jacket up again after it had slipped down. Another sigh escaped. "I said you're hot, alright? I just... Never mind." He let his head fall back against the couch, his eyes slipping shut as he tugged her ever so slightly closer with his arm. "It doesn't even matter, does it?"

 

Nari sighed, relaxing into him and kind of enjoying the heat his body offered her. She looked up at his perfect jawline as she tried to read between the lines and ignored the flush on her face. He seemed so unconcerned, that boyish innocence of his show once again and it made her heart flutter. "I don't know what you mean by you're not much but... I think you're rather brilliant and a jackass." She giggled softly at the insult but he had to know what he was."What gets me is how intelligent you are... Yet you make horrendous decisions for yourself." She murmured taking a moment to catch her breath as she smiled and looked at the floor. "But I guess I can't say I'm any better. I did listen to a stranger and broke into an apartment for them and not only that... I ended up living with a bomb and now I'm locked in with my dweeb ass kidnapper."

 

Unknown groaned at the rude words. She called him a dweeb. "I resent that comment," he mumbled tiredly as he moved his head to the side, leaning it against Nari's slightly in the process. This was actually kind of nice, even if her touch made his heart race painfully fast. He took in another deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I didn't really get to choose any of it," he admitted quietly as he relaxed into her warmth readily. "Savior said the elixir will make me stronger. Then I'll be able to beat that redhead when I'm strong enough and can prove myself useful to paradise." He sighed yet again. It felt as though he'd said too much but relaxing here chatting with Nari felt so natural that he couldn't bring himself to care. He yawned softly. "You're warm," he mumbled softly.

 

Nari giggled at the comment. "And you're rather cute." She replied simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Somehow the mood around them had shift yet again but she didn't find herself minding the gentle lull that had overtaken them. What did concern her was this savior and whatever cult he seemed to be in and how easily he seemed to get manipulated. It was kind of tragic. Her gut told her that Seven was telling the truth and that this savior uses his loneliness and hurt as a way to channel it into anger and basically brainwash him into hating his brother. "I think you're already plenty strong  Saeran." Nari murmured looking at him with soft eyes. There was so much to him and so much left unanswered, something that completely captivated her about him and made her heart pitter patter. Nari chewed her bottom lip, thinking of the information he offered up willingly.

 

His eyes opened and he turned to look at her again. "Y-you do?" he asked sounding somewhat uncertain as he sat up slightly. The way she bit her lip making him unconsciously lick his own. He cleared his throat as he turned his face away. His cheeks felt warm again. There was something about her and the words she said that made his chest feel light and tingly. It kind of... tickled. He breathed another sigh as he watched her. Something about the way she was looking at him made him want to get closer... but she'd rejected him before. His teal irises lingered over her lips once again as he occupied his hands with unwrapping another candy. The sweet flavor of strawberries made him relax again as he tried to resist the urge to sample the sweet flavor of her lips once more. She'd rejected him. Even if she said kind things. She had been offended.

 

Nari smiled at him as her soft and expressive eyes met his. Saeran seemed so unsure of himself and it was a damn shame too. "I don't usually say things I don't mean. Seems like a waste of time." She defended her statements as she just simply look at the beauty of the man. It was rather shallow of her but now she had seen this calmer, gentler side of him it made her heartache. He was just a guy that's known pain and was stuck in a shitty situation. "You're a lot stronger than you think. You're a survivor. You fight to belong. That's a strong trait to have. I won't even get into what your looks and intelligence have going for you because then you might actually become Zen." She let out a shaky laugh thinking of the actor. He was something else with his pet names and flirting. Nari was sure that someone like Zen wouldn't even blink twice at her if she hadn't made such a dramatic impact with her RFA entrance. Her eyes were drawn to how he moved the candy around his mouth and sighed. The boy needed some damn nutrition for sure, but at least it keeps his blood sugar up.

 

Unknown bit down on the candy lightly as his eyes found their way back to her lips again. It was frustrating just how much she made him feel like a damn child that couldn't sit still. He fidgeted again in his seat sitting up but carefully keeping his arm around her shoulders. He couldn't seem to resist. A quiet groan escaped him as he moved his hand to cup her cheek, the pad of his thumb tracing the softness of her lower lip as his eyes followed along. He swallowed thickly and his cheeks flushed again as he leaned in a little closer.  "Is it... alright to...?" he asked softly as his eyes moved to meet hers. For some reason, it felt like he couldn't say it and he frowned slightly at himself for being so weak. His tongue worked on the strawberry candy nervously as he held himself back from leaning in any closer.

 

There was a shock that hit her spine and made her tremble ever so slightly at his touch and words, the way his eyes where looking at her. Those butterflies they always talk about took flight in the pit of her stomach and made her feel fidgety, not to mention the way her heart hammered in her chest. Her breathing picked up with her nerves as pink tinted her cheeks. "I've never kissed anyone before." She whispered in a meek voice knowing that her lack of experience would change how he viewed her. Make her seem almost childish for being nearly 24 and it was embarrassing. Nari cast her eyes to the side but didn't move or push away his hand from her face as her teeth worried her bottom lip and swallowed her growing anxiety. It wasn't that she wasn't curious, just no man had ever looked at her the way he was in this very moment. Slowly gaining a little courage, she brought her eyes back to his and fell for his spell once more while waiting for him to pull back with disinterest.

 

Unable to resist the temptation, he leaned in closer. Their breath mingled between them and he could feel her exhales against the softness of his lips, their noses almost grazing as he gazed at her with half-lidded eyes. "Let me..." He licked his lips again as swallowed nervously, "...teach you." He slowly closed the space between them, no longer able to resist the softness of her perfect lips. His breath hitched as his entire body lit on fire once again. He wasn't sure what this feeling was but he wanted to explore it further. He'd kissed girls before and many of them had been disgusting. Nari tasted sweet and the feel of her warm and gentleness nature made his whole body come to life with a ticklish and light feeling. It was almost as though his she was wrecking his senses even with the small gesture of their barely touching lips. His cheeks felt warm as he moved his lips over hers ever so carefully as adding more pressure to hers. For a girl that had never kissed before it felt damn good.

 

Saeran captured her lips and her lungs stopped working as goosebumps prickled on her skin. Her body with buzzed excitement and anxiety as his lips added pressure to hers and moved ever so slightly. Her eyes drifted shut as she took in the feeling of being kissed by him and how much it lit her up. Unsure of what to do Nari pressed a tiny bit of pressure back. Her mind blanked and all she could focus was the fact this boy had kissed her and she was kissing him. Softly, Saeran massaged her lips with his and a small sound escaped her as her stomach flip-flopped and her heart raced at the sensation. Experimentally Nari mimicked the action and her hands played with her fingers in her lap as she was unsure what to do with them, ignoring the urged to reach out and touch him.

 

Unknown's ears perked slightly at the sound and took it as a sign that she was enjoying too. His hand that rested on her cheek moved away to grab one of hers and placed it over his racing heart as he playfully licked her lower lip. Leaving her hand over his chest, he let go and moved it to grab her other hand and laced their fingers together. A soft moan escaped him as he slipped his tongue across the seam of her lips hoping she would understand what the silent request meant as his breathing picked up.

 

Nari gasped as his tongue ran the line of her lips and a shaky breath escaped as her cheeks lit on fire. There was comfort and encouragement in the way he held her hand and the one place on his chest let her feel his also racing heart. That soft moan of his did something for her as her back arched ever so slightly  pushing her closer to his warmth. Her nerves were tingling as she parted her lips just enough and Saeran use his tongue to coax them further apart. A soft noise she has never made before left her as her breathing ceased again and her body felt like static all over. The butterflies in her stomach moved down to the very pit of her abdomen and she shivered. Her fingers gripped the front of his shirt as she let the tip of her tongue dart out to meet his and she gasped as he rolled his tongue around hers.

 

He greedily drank in the soft sounds that escaped her, pressing his lips into hers more firmly as his tongue massaged hers. His breathing picked up as he slowly offered her the shrinking hard candy, moving it with his tongue so that the sticky sweetness of it now resided between their tongues. Another soft sound escaped him as she quickly stole the candy from his mouth, completely withdrawing her wet muscle from his. Her lips remained against his as she worked the hard candy around her mouth, using her saliva to smear the sweet flavor of strawberries and cream across her mouth before slowly reconnecting their lost contact. A soft moan escaped him as she passed the candy back to him. That had to have been the hottest thing to ever happen to him in his life as the sweetness of her assaulted his senses once again.

 

There was something so lewd about the actions and it even amazed her that she was losing herself so deeply into the kiss. The way they passed the candy back and forth, it tasted like him. A little bitter with residue chemical and sweet. There was a charge that caused heat to pool in her pelvis with every sound they both exchanged. Nari had no idea what was happening to her as she felt the need to push herself closer to the man that massaged and lavished her tongue with his. She pushed the candy back into his mouth and pulled back from the kiss completely feeling embarrassed for getting so carried away with this stranger. It was supposed to be a kiss, not whatever it had evolved into. Nari covered her lips with her finger still feeling the pressure of Saeran's on them as her body tingled with arousal. It frightened her to be in such a state but the way he looked at her so tenderly had her heart soring. "I..." She breathed in before closing her eyes. "Think we need to stop." she opened her eyes, her shimmering gold hues were dark with desire and lust as she stared back up at him. Her cheeks were a pretty pink that highlighted her features and long black lashes fluttering as Nari tried to calm her pulse.

 

His breathing was labored as he nodded, pressing his legs together tightly as he felt sudden arousal reach his groin. A soft sound escaping him as he swallowed thickly. “I think…” he panted softly, “you’re right. Excuse me a moment,” He quickly stood and crossed the room to the bathroom door. Once he reached it, he shut the door and locked it. His breathing was labored as he leaned back against the door for a long moment. What was it about her that made him lose control so easily? He stared down at the obvious bulge in his pants, hoping that she hadn’t noticed just how much her touch had affected him. A quiet groan escaped him as he moved away from the door and snatched a few tissues from the counter by the sink. His heart still raced as the picture of her face, a soft blush adorning her cheeks, returned to his mind. Never before had he craved the touch of another in this way, it was as though her very existence was his sweetest paradise and his cruelest torture. He sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall as he breathed in and out slowly. Air. He needed air to calm himself down. He stared down at the wad of tissues in his hand, this was for the best. Unknown sighed quietly before undoing the button and zipper of his pants and pulling it away just enough to free his swollen erection free of the confines of the overly tight material. A soft sound escaped him as he grabbed the hardened flesh in his hand as his mind conjured up an image of Nari doing this for him as he slowly began to stroke it with gentle motions. His head fell back against the wall as the warmth of his hand pumped up and down the length of his shaft, soft moans and grunts escaped him as he pictured her touch on him. The way that her eyes would watch him as she pleasured him pulled him higher and higher caused him to quicken the pace of his strokes. His breathing picked up and his hips began to thrust himself into his hand and his grip tightened slightly as his legs began to twitch. Gripping the wad of tissue tightly in his hand, he wrapped his fingers tightly around his leg as the familiar feeling of hot tingles began to overtake his extremities. His heated core felt tight and he held his breath as he cried out softly, so close. He was so close. His eyes slipped shut and he quickened his thrusts once more as a strangled moan escaping him as he quietly called out her name to himself. “Oooooooooooh…. Narrrrriiiii.” His assault on his hardened flesh slowed as he felt his release, heated strings of his seed coated his hand as it pulsed  a low and drawn out moan escaping him once more as his movements slowed and he buried his face in his own elbow. He panted quietly for a moment. If just the thought of her touching him like this made him feel this good. He wondered how much more amazing it would feel to actually have her touch on him. The notion itself made him almost want to go again as he relaxed against the wall before wiping the strings of seed from his hand and shaft with the tissues. He wanted her as he’d never wanted anyone before. He was not accustomed to needing anyone in this way.

 

Nari watched him scurry away from her and lock himself in the bathroom. The familiar click of the lock informing her that a barrier had been placed between them. She let her fingers rub her plump bottom lip that was swollen from the kiss that had just occurred. Her eyes looked at the door and wondered if he hated it for a split second before then shaking her head. It didn't seem like he hated it but then with her being so inexperienced, it could have been terrible for him. A heat still bubbled in her stomach, but the idea of how sloppy and awkward her movements had been had tears stinging in her eyes. With a heavy sigh, she stood from the couch and made her way to the kitchen needing a way to distract herself. It wasn't like it mattered if this man ever wanted to kiss her again, it had been an experience... One that, rationally, would never happen again. Nari groaned before threading her fingers in her hair. She pushed it back from her face and tyed it up in a high ponytail as her eyes looked at the pan full of the breakfast he prepared. She made a face eyeing the egg in there and decidedly put the contents in a dish and set in the fridge. She wouldn't eat anything with noticeable or tastable eggs, but he might decide to eat it later. Saeran did, however, seem to like sweets and he needed to eat. Soon enough Nari found herself busy making some french toast for the both of them. The smell of sweet and cinnamon soon filled the apartment as she cooked. Nari grabbed some berries from the fridge and garnished the plates before sprinkling icing sugar over the bread and set the syrup on the counter. It looked nice and smelled great. Nari was pleased and moved the two plates to the table along with the butter, glasses of milk, and the container of syrup. Her eyes moved to the bathroom door and she sighed. He was taking a really long time in there. "Hey, Saeran. Come to eat." She spoke sweetly trying to coax him into doing just that as she knocked on the door carefully.

  
  



End file.
